


Until Further Notice

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chapter 8 is basically a ridiculous sex marathon so yeah welcome to my brain, Dominate Emma, Dominate Regina, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Relationship, Meh they go back and forth, My first detailed strap-on scene in a story! Yay!, My job here is done!, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty one-shots that became one story, Squirting, Still bad at tagging, Strap-Ons, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina catches Emma discussing their sex life with Ruby, as punishment Regina refuses to let Emma touch her until she learns to keep her mouth shut.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 291





	1. The Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this was originally a series of one-shots but once I finished them--I HATED them. Instead of deleting them all (because I was horribly tempted) that voice in my head turned them into one story. Merging and editing this into one story is hell, some smutty scenes were severely edited, and I have no idea if it makes any sort of sense. I was going to upload all the stories at one time by New Year's because I promised that I would. But now since I have another week of freedom (YAY!) I'm going to finish merging these one-shots. There's a bit of plot in here (I'm proud of me); after that, it's a legit smutfest, people. As usual, I own zilch and the mistakes are all my own. Thanks again for the kudos and reviews. Much love!

Emma Swan stared at her sleeping girlfriend as she inched closer to her peaceful form. She watched the rhythmic rising and falling of her supple breasts and licked her lips in anticipation. There should truly be a law written that forbade women from being so enticing and alluring. Even in her sleep—dead to the world—Regina’s body seemed to call to Emma and beg her to pull those satin pajama bottoms down to her ankles just one more time. Her sun kissed skin lay warm and open for the blonde as the matching top was bundled around a trim waist and exposing just enough flesh to be sinful. Emma leaned forward and kissed the warm skin. Her grateful lips paid homage to the work of art lying limply and serenely under the influence of a blissful sleep. She let her tongue trace the lining of the mayor’s navel before lowering her kisses to the waistband of the expensive nightwear.

Regina shifted in her sleep, unconsciously reaching across the bed in order to snuggle closer to the blonde. Her peaceful countenance deepened into a slight pout once her questing hands found no purchase. Emma chuckled under her breath as she continued creating a downward path with her tepid and gentle kisses.

“Wake up, babe,” the sheriff murmured against the silky fabric that hid her lover’s lace panties.

The mayor arched into the touch and basked in the heat of her handsy bed warmer but refused to open her eyes.

“Come on, Gina. It’s time to get off—I mean up.”

A lazy laughter rumbled in the brunette’s chest as her voice, thick with sleep and contentment, filled with room. “You did not just say that.”

“Admit it,” Emma whispered loudly, “it’s just us here. You think I’m funny.”

“If one finds pubescent immaturity comical, then yes, Emma. You are a riot,” she retorted with a teasing smile, still refusing to open her eyes. She buried herself deeper into the covers and nearly hissed at Emma for trying to pull her attention away from the promise of more sleep. “Since when are you a morning person? It’s Saturday,” Regina whined.

Without fail, all through the week, Regina was forced to treat Emma as though she were a child and practically threaten the blonde in order to get her out of bed for work. It was a tiresome ritual that made Regina feel as though she were now raising two children instead of one. And yet, it was as adorable as it was irritating. If the people of Storybrooke knew just how soft their reformed mayor had become, they would laugh her to scorn—not that they didn’t despise her enough already. If they could see her picking up Emma’s discarded clothing, preparing her meals for the week, and sending messages throughout the day—just to say she missed the goofy and lovable woman—they would swear magic was the true culprit.

“Oh please,” Emma laughed as she nipped the flesh of her lover’s exposed skin. “You think I’m cute and hilarious.”

Regina gasped at the feel of teeth pulling lightly at her flesh. She buried her hands in Emma’s thick mane in an attempt to gently push the woman away. “Why are you even _awake?_ ”

The blonde, in lieu of answering, slipped hand inside of Regina’s pajamas bottoms. She toyed with the smooth fabric of her underwear before easing her hand inside of the panties and seeking the soft hot center between Regina’s legs. Emma felt more than saw the moment those dark brown eyes snapped open.

Regina crossed her legs at the ankles, protecting her sore sex from the eager blonde. Once again she tugged at Emma’s golden locks. “Absolutely not,” she chastised lightly.

“Still sensitive, huh,” Emma smirked with an air of cockiness that made Regina roll her eyes. Long after she’d reached her limit during the previous night’s activities, Emma remained between her legs until her body waved the proverbial white flag and surrendered to the overwhelming urge to sleep. Even then, her alabaster skinned lover was reluctant to pull away. Emma sucked the mayor’s clitoris and pumped her fingers deep into the woman’s limp body until she startled awake, came with a great and withering cry, and passed out yet again. Only then, when Emma knew Regina was lost to the world, did she ease out of her tight canal and pull the brunette’s underwear and night bottoms up from around her ankles. Finally, she’d lapped at the stickiness from her fingers and mouth before joining her lover in an exhausted and blissful slumber.

Emma pouted playfully at being denied access. Regina was the greatest and most potent drug her mind and senses had ever known. No matter where she was, no matter what she was doing, Emma just felt as though she _had_ to have Regina.

“Yes,” she admitted. “And there is no way I’m letting you anyway near me. Why aren’t you this vigilant during the week,” Regina asked in a tone still laced with sleep and amusement. She loved Emma, but god she really wished the woman would let her get at least another hour of sleep.

“Maybe because I don’t have the same motivation Monday through Friday,” Emma replied with a wicked grin. Her slender finger made languid circular patterns across the mayor’s lower abdomen. Regina shivered at the contact and swatted the blonde’s hand.

“Are you saying you’d rather wake up to have sex than go to work,” Regina asked teasingly.

“I’m saying, if I knew waking up on time meant I could get between your legs, I’d wake up at five thirty every morning and eat you until my shift started.”

Regina gasped at the confession and serious tone of her lover’s voice. She silently cursed her clenching sex and did her best to ignore her body’s response to the heated admission. “Your shift doesn’t start until eight thirty, Emma,” she responded weakly, her mind reeling from the prospect of Emma truly attempting to use that hungry mouth of hers as a three-hour wake up call.

“Is that a problem, Gina?” The blonde’s devious grin blossomed, lighting her soft features and pulling at Regina’s senses. She had to get this woman out of the bed. She knew. She _knew_ from the look on the sheriff’s face that Emma wanted nothing more than to spend the day—and possibly the weekend—in bed until neither of them could remember how to put one foot in front of the other. After last night, Regina had to admit, she was almost there. Emma crawled up her body and the two women stared at each other for a long moment. Love, adoration, and affection danced happily between the two as their emotions bounced back and forth from brown eyes to green. Yet, behind it all, Regina saw the lust flashing in the sheriff’s eyes and for a moment, she almost forgot that her body needed a rest. Almost.

“Get out of this bed, Emma Swan,” Regina mumbled, their lips nearly touching.

Emma closed the distance at let her tongue graze the mayor’s bottom lip. She smiled against the tender mouth when she felt the mayor’s shaky breath hitch in her throat.

“Now, or I’ll cast a spell that numbs your fingers and your tongue,” the brunette threatened.

Regina cackled at the horrified gasp and widened stare her threat garnered from Emma. “You wouldn’t!”

Again, an evil laughter permeated the room until Regina felt her sides begin to ache. “No, dear,” she soothed tenderly, as she gently stroked the blonde’s pale soft cheeks. “But the look on your face was well worth it.”

Emma stole a kiss to silence the laughter and teasing before launching herself off of Regina and getting off the bed. She sighed in mock exasperation at her beautiful girlfriend who _still_ refused to let go of the comfort of their bed. “I can’t believe you kicked me out of our bed.”

“Believe it. Besides, I feel that you owe me breakfast. The least you can do is feed a girl, Swan.”

“You . . . you want _me_ to cook? Babe, I know you’re tired but I don’t remember you hitting your head against the headboard last night.”

“No, you idiot,” Regina chuckled. “You’re going to order us breakfast from Granny’s and I’ll meet you there.”

“Why can’t we just go together?”

“Because I’m going back to sleep.”

“Ginaaa, it’s already eight o’clock.”

“Get dressed and get out, Swan,” the brunette smiled through her chastising tone. She was going to get some rest and go back to sleep if she had to magic her girlfriend to the edge of town to do it.

Emma, seeing a spark of red energy crackle at her girlfriend’s fingertips yelped and dashed toward the safety of their master bathroom. “Cheater,” she yelled from behind the door.

* * *

Emma strolled into Granny’s an hour later and practically floated to the counter. The usual suspects were settled into their favorite spots and Emma glanced at her and Regina’s booth—just to make sure it was indeed empty.

“Don’t worry, Em,” Ruby smiled, as she followed the savior’s line of vision. “Everyone knows that booth is reserved for the lovebirds.” Ruby glanced around the diner. “Where is your other half?”

Emma’s sly grin halted Ruby’s attempt to pour the blonde a cup of coffee. “She’s resting,” the blonde asserted while wiggling her eyebrows.

Ruby’s eyes widened with amusement and interest as she leaned in. There was not much that happened in Storybrooke these days, but Emma and Regina would never be old news. Ruby, who often found herself frustrated and unfulfilled, lived vicariously through Emma and her detailed accounts of bedding Regina Mills. It had become a thing of theirs. Maybe it was a sickness, Ruby thought to herself, but the wolf loved hearing about all of her friends’ sex lives. With Emma, what had started as a drunken night of ‘girl’ talk, with each sharing stories of their past lovers and relationships, had somehow morphed into each woman describing the best lovers they each had ever had. Eventually, the talks became more one-sided and the wolf soon found that she enjoyed hearing the tales of how the savior and the queen fucked like rabbits. The red wolf could not decide what she reveled in more, the vivid pictures that Emma’s descriptions painted; or, the fact that she was privy to information about the mayor that seemed so . . . unlike _Regina._ In all honesty, the thought of the two women together was an image that Ruby didn’t bother to fight. They were certainly Storybrooke’s most attractive couple. While the mayor’s beauty was not a secret, the way Emma described her in bed was certainly an aspect of her character that was not known. It was a well known fact that Regina was a private and rather closed off person. Ruby wondered briefly if Regina knew that she and Emma had these discussions.

“Do tell,” the waitress prodded conspiratorially.

Emma sipped her half-filled coffee and took a deep breath before filling the waitress in on her wild night. . .

* * *

The Night Before:

_Regina clawed at Emma’s shirt and laughed as the buttons popped and pinged against the floor of the foyer. The two women crashed together in an unsophisticated and sloppy attempt to swallow each other whole. The brunette tore the blouse from the savior’s body and dug her nails into the taller woman’s ribcage. Her thick nails made an angry and red path up to her bra-covered breasts. Regina tore the connecting fabric of the two cups and dove to claim a hardened nipple._

_“I-I really liked that bra,” Emma stuttered._

_Regina ignored the broken quip and sucked at Emma’s breast until she was sure the tender flesh would bruise. Her free hand yanked at the blonde’s jeans until they were open and provided just enough space for her eager digits. Later she would completely divest her girlfriend of all her clothing. Later they would writhe together and she would let Emma rock her body into a state of utter oblivion. But now, now her only concern was the trembling blonde she had pressed against the door._

_With no preamble and no desire to tease or be kept waiting, Regina shoved two interwoven fingers into her trapped and wanton lover. She thrust hard and deep until the rhythm became a frantic and asymmetrical representation of just how desperately the savior needed to come. Regina grunted with the force of her movements and used her gartered thigh to push her fingers deeper. Emma scratched at the door with one hand and clung to Regina with the other as her body unraveled under the powerful strokes of Regina’s hand._

_Her pussy gripped and clenched and absorbed the impact of the vicious fucking until she came with a startling and beautiful cry that brought a smile of absolute ecstasy and joy to the mayor’s face._

_“Fuck, Regina,” she shouted in a frantic whine when she felt the brunette continue to thrust into her. Two fingers soon become three braided digits as the palm of Regina’s hand hit her clitoris with lethal accuracy._

_The sheriff gritted her teeth and bucked wildly against that hand as her second orgasm tore through her. She loved it when Regina was like this—demanding, not talking, using her body and her actions to convey what she wanted and needed. It ignited a fire in her loins that was almost violent. It stoked a part of her being that increased her craving for the impossibly sexy woman who had her pinned against the door._

_Emma sagged in Regina’s arms and tucked her head in the crook of the brunette’s shoulder. Her body trembled with the aftershocks of quaking spasms and her shaky whimpers vibrated against the mayor’s heated flesh._

_“Take me to bed,” Regina demanded. “Now.”_

_Emma, leaned back and peered into the darkest eyes she’d ever seen. She nearly growled at the desire and need she found swirling in the blackened orbs. She was going to make it her mission to invade every inch of her lover until it all but hurt for the brunette to even_ think _about moving the next day._

_“Yes, ma’am,” she huffed, before readjusting her pants and scooping the brunette up in her arms…._

* * *

“Lies,” Ruby gasped. “She didn’t even let you guys get to a couch?!”

“Ha! Please. I’m telling you, it was like the second we got inside, boom! I was up against the door.” Emma shuddered as a fresh wave of arousal trickled down her spine. “I came so fast, I swear I thought she was going to tell me ‘that’s okay, it could happen to anybody’.”

The two women practically howled at the raunchy joke, causing Granny and a few of the patrons to stare at them with a mixture of interest and annoyance.

“Who knew that the almighty savior was really Quick Draw McGraw? Did you apologize and say ‘I’m sorry, this has never happened to me before’?” Again the boisterous evidence of the two-woman jubilee filled the diner.

“Hey,” Granny barked as she rounded the corner from the back of the diner and stood next to her granddaughter. “Could you keep it down?”

“Sorry, Gran,” Ruby puffed through her barely concealed laughter.

The old woman, noticing that the women were hard pressed to end their jovial encounter, caved under the pressure of her own curiosity. “What’s so funny anyway?”

Before Emma could catch the eye of her friend and send a warning glare, Ruby’s smile widened and she opened her big, eager mouth. “Haven’t you heard,” the waitress teased. “Emma’s tamed that beast over on Mifflin with her golden savior cooch and her dragon slaying fingers.”

“Ruby!” Emma swatted at her friend but couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled over in her gut.

“What,” the brunette shrugged easily, enjoying the nature of the conversation a bit too much. “You _were_ just about to tell me how you turned the tables on Regina, were you not? I mean, unless you didn’t get the chance and she made you her bitch all night. Because I can totally see her doing that. “

Emma, never one to back away from a challenge, couldn’t help the need that arose to correct her friend—even though she knew the statement was made in jest. “For your information, it was the other way around. Why do you think I’m here so early on a Saturday? She needs sustenance to refuel.”

Ruby laughed as Granny’s cheeks reddened at the implication. “Who knew,” she mused with a hint of wonder in her voice, “that all it took to tame the queen was a hero with a teenage libido.” She smiled at their shocked expressions. Granny _never_ engaged in talks of sexual relations, especially not in public. Yet somehow, the allure of this topic associated with Regina, the haughty queen of everything, was just too good to pass up. The fact that Regina had allowed anyone into her life—even now, almost a year later—was still a shocking and momentous occurrence. “I know,” she chirped with a snap of her fingers, “we’ll name a sandwich after you and that’s what we’ll call it: The Hero with Teen Libido Special.”

Granny patted Ruby on the back as the grandmother and granddaughter took turns exchanging jokes and barbs about how magical the savior really must be in order to command the one and only Regina Mills. They surmised that Emma’s magical vagina and assertive touch must have been the siren call that the mayor always needed.

“We could have used you in the Enchanted Forest,” Granny grumbled. “If those spirit fingers of yours are that great to bring the Evil Queen to her knees—”

“Like, literally to her knees,” Ruby interjected.

“Shut it, Ruby. I’m never telling you anything else,” Emma pouted at the two women.

“Aw, come on. Don’t take this from me,” the waitress faux pouted back. “What would I do without your weekly updates about how you’re taming that stallion you live with?”

It was a joke of course. Emma had never uttered those words or even anything remotely similar. Sure, she shares the joys of her love life with her closest friend, but she has never been under the illusion that she has—in any way—“tamed” that sexy vixen.

“Hey,” Emma barked, playing along, “Do you think it’s easy for me? I know I’m the savior and all but this undercover recon mission has gotten a bit out of hand. I mean, it’s hard . . . so hard; but, I’m doing my best to keep her in line.”

“Is that what you do?” The raspy voice raked across the back of Emma’s neck.

The two women on the other side of the counter froze, their laughter and jibes instantly melting away and replaced with mirrored expressions of fear and horror. How the _hell_ had _none_ of them seen Regina walk in?

 _Fuck . . . me._ Emma, praying that the voice was all in her head and that somehow the terrified features of her two friends meant they were suffering from a mass hallucination, turned around slowly—hoping beyond hope that Regina Mills was not actually standing behind her.

Those blackened eyes bore into her with an intensity that made the blonde woman squirm in her seat. Gone was the sweet affection and soft look of a woman smitten and in love. Instead, there stood a very angry and very hurt Regina Mills. “Is that what you do,” she asked again, her voice trembling with rage and betrayal. “So you bedded the Evil Queen in order to brag about your conquest in a diner full of people?”

“R-Regina,” Ruby began, realizing the part she’d played in Regina’s interpretation of their conversation.

“I think you’ve said quite enough for one morning, mutt,” Regina snapped as her sharp gaze shifted to the fidgeting wolf. The mayor watched as the waitress cast a nervous glance to her grandmother who uncharacteristically chose to hang her head in silence—refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Gina, babe,” Emma began slowly as she tried to clear the tremor from her voice. Dear god, just how long had Regina been standing there? “I-I don’t know what you heard, but I can explain.” The blonde eased toward the rigid brunette but was only met with more distance as the mayor stepped away from her, seemingly disgusted at the very notion of having Emma touch her.

“I can assure you, I heard more than enough. By all means,” she spat. “Don’t let me stop you! Please, let them know, Emma! Let them all know how you made a _fool_ out of the Evil Queen! Please, be sure to tell them how you ‘tamed’ me every goddamn night in order to distract me from destroying this backwoods town!”

Again Emma stepped forward and again she was rejected. “Is that why you moved in with me? To keep an eye on me and report back the progress of my reconditioning?” The venom in the mayor’s voice grew stronger the longer she stared at the woman she thought held her heart. But now, all she could see was a woman who took their most intimate moments and used them as fodder to please a town full of people who would never truly accept the mayor for the woman she now was. This is how it would always be, she thought bitterly. She would always be on the outside looking in. She would always be the brunt of every joke; and everyone would always stand off to the side and wait for the other shoe to drop. Now, in the middle of fucking Granny’s, she learned that the one safe haven she had in Emma was merely meant as a distraction. Her emotions had been manipulated and she’d been led to believe that Emma cared for her. Her life and her experiences in Storybrooke were not that same as Emma’s. What hurt the most was that she thought that Emma knew this and understood it. Instead, it seemed the sheriff had used these feelings of being ostracized to insert herself into the brunette’s life.

“Regina,” Emma pleaded, reading the anguished thoughts that clearly played out on her lover’s face. “I swear to you, that’s not . . . fuck . . . Regina,” Emma, seeing the audience to their telenovela had increased and at this point people were not even pretending that they weren’t listening, pleaded for them to talk in private. “Just-just . . . can we go home and talk about this? Just let me explain, _please._ ”

“You may go wherever you wish, Sheriff Swan,” Regina sighed tiredly. If she were her old self, she would have been able to hold on to her anger and let her hurt and embarrassment fuel her ire. If she really were still the Evil Queen, she would have leveled the diner—not even leaving the concrete foundation behind. Instead, she found that her anger soon deflated and left only hurt and confusion. “I don’t think I care right now,” she concluded with a wounded tone before a cloud of purple smoke took her away from the diner.

“Damnit,” Ruby said with a tremble in her voice. “God, Em. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know . . .”

Emma sighed as she met her friend’s gaze and then finally looked over at Granny. The women—both old and young—held their features tight in genuine contrition as they looked on pleadingly at their tortured and stunned friend.

“It’s not your fault, Ruby,” Emma soothed as she tried to hold back her own tears. The look of utter disgust and pain on Regina’s face still played fresh in her mind. She left her money on the counter for her coffee and headed back home to deal with the shit storm that she had inadvertently created.


	2. Let Me Explain

Emma paced the foyer until she was sure that her trodden path would eat away at the wax coating of the pristine floors. It had been hours since the diner debacle and Regina still had yet to return home. She’d checked Regina’s office, her vault, and in a fit of desperation—she’d even called her parents. Every search turned up empty and Emma had never felt more alone and more stupid in her entire life. How on Earth was she going to explain herself to Regina when the woman didn’t want to be found? The blonde eventually sat on the floor with her legs crossed and facing the door, waiting like an anxious pet for her owner to return.

Truth be told, if anyone out of the two of them was a slave to the other, Emma would definitely be the one. Regina had staked her claim to the blonde and it swelled the sheriff’s heart with pride and surprise. Who would have thought that the best relationship she’s ever had would have been with a woman who began as her mortal enemy? She couldn’t breathe without the mayor. She couldn’t make it through a day without wondering how she was and if she needed anything? Was she eating enough? Did she need a break? Did she really like the movies Emma picked or was she just humoring the sheriff? She’d grown accustomed to receiving at least one text a day from the woman—always simple, always to the point: “I love you.” Surely, _surely_ one misunderstanding, albeit a big fucking misunderstanding, hadn’t ruined the beauty of what they’d built.

Then again, Regina was an extremely guarded and private person. Emma sighed as she recalled the struggle of breaking down the woman’s walls and getting her to let her in . . . getting her to trust her. She wanted to kick herself as she imagined how the scene at the diner must have appeared to a woman that has never been showered with positive public attention. To her, without the proper context, it must have seemed as though she, Ruby, and Granny were discussing the joys of Emma’s intricate “undercover” mission at the expense of a lonely and naïve fallen villain.

“Good fucking job, Swan,” she chided herself bitterly as she stared at the door, silently willing her lover to walk through it.

* * *

Regina sat in the clock tower and watched as the sun set behind the forest. The crimson sky settled behind the top of the trees until there was nothing left but stars and darkness. Even then, long after the rays of light made their languid retreat, Regina was reluctant to go home. Throughout the day she’d watched as Emma dashed in and out of buildings and each time re-emerging with a look of panic and urgency. She wouldn’t let herself dwell on the pain she saw there. Emma Swan did not care for her; she only wanted to find Regina so that she could further manipulate her and twist the truth. Regina was nothing more than a challenge and a bed warmer to the sheriff. She was little more than a dirty filthy joke; she could take a lot, but she couldn’t take that—not coming from Emma.

After what seemed like an eternity, but still not nearly long enough, she finally descended the rusted stairs. The cool night air caressed her flowing locks as she wandered the streets of their sleepy town. Behind every door the citizens were all settling in for the evening with their loved ones and their peaceful thoughts. They would sit around the table or snuggle in their beds and wrap themselves in a love that she could never have—a love she thought she had. How could she have been so stupid? For heaven’s sake, she’d gone so far as to move the woman in with her! She’d said things to Emma that she’d never uttered to another soul—not even Daniel. Every time she’d convinced herself that love was indeed not a weakness, some twist of fate and knife to the soul would render her helpless and exposed and prove to her once again just how true her mother’s words could be.

The walk to her home ended entirely too quickly. She knew the moment she opened that door she’d have to deal with Emma and her ready stream of lies and reassures. She briefly thought of storming into the mansion and demanding that the blonde get the hell out and never return. She thought of demanding that the sheriff gather every piece of her shitty rags and forget her address and the last eleven months. _Eleven months!_ Again she thought of how her former self would have handled the situation. However, instead of the perverted glee that would occasionally fill her psyche upon reminiscing about her former life, Regina only fell deeper into the well of hurt and sadness that threatened to swallow her whole. That is what they expect from her—that is all they think she will ever be—a dormant conduit of evil just waiting for the proper level of offense and using any perceived wrong as an excuse to strike.

“To hell with them,” she mumbled to herself as she unlocked her front door. _To hell with them all._

She wouldn’t give the bastards the satisfaction—especially Emma fucking Swan. Head held high and shoulders squared, Regina entered the dark mansion, only to yelp in surprise as she tripped and tumbled on the sleeping form of Emma Swan. She landed awkwardly on her side and came face to face with the source of her pain. She took in the sight of her startled lover and did her best to ignore the dried and fresh tears that stained the sheriff’s puffy face. She would not allow herself to be moved by the theatrics. What the hell did Emma Swan have to cry about? Regina was the one who’d been made the laughingstock of the town. She was the one who was being painted as the savior’s whore—the mighty harlot of a great hero—while Emma was viewed as a master conqueror who’d finally brought the mayor to heel.

Emma, still slightly disoriented from the abrupt disturbance of her uncomfortable sleep, had not even been fully cognizant of the fact that she’d succumb to her fatigue until the pain of a heel in her thigh and a short yell jarred her into consciousness. She stared into hard jaded eyes and for a moment, neither woman moved—each caught in the trap of the other woman’s eyes.

“Regina—”

“Don’t,” Regina spoke quickly. She couldn’t let herself fall into those green eyes, not after she’d spent hours stewing in her own idiocy and self loathing for being so gullible.

Regina scrambled away from Emma as both women rose to their feet. Emma reached for the mayor, only to be denied for a third time. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like not being able to touch the woman she loved. The pain of the physical and emotional distance was something she’d never thought possible.

“Baby,” she started, not caring that her voice was broken and hoarse. “Please, _please_ let me explain.

Her wide eyes pinned Regina and the brunette found herself glued to the spot. No. She would not allow those pleading looks and those trembling hands to deceive her any longer. “There’s nothing to explain. You and your flea infested partners provided me with more than enough information this morning.”

“Babe, please. It’s not what you think, I swear, Gina.”

Regina side-stepped Emma in an attempt to avoid contact as she walked past her and headed up the stairs. “I can’t deal with this right now, Emma. Just . . . leave me alone,” she finished tiredly before disappearing into one of the guest rooms.

Emma’s slow and heavy trodden steps made the journey up the stairs all the more depressing. They’d never spent a night in separate rooms before. Even when they’d begun dating, once they became official, they were always—always—together. Emma didn’t know _how_ to sleep without Regina. She didn’t want to revisit the days of sleeping without that warm and lithe body next to her and curled around her with the brunette smiling in her sleep. She remembers her nights during her pre-Regina era and she would be damned if she got reacquainted with that feeling tonight.

She swung open the door to the guest bedroom, fully prepared to yell and scream and demand that Regina stop being so damned stubborn and just listen for once in her life. Yet, the image she saw before her halted her emotional rebuke before it could find life. Regina lay curled in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. She body shook from the force of her obvious grief and yet she didn’t make a sound. Emma forgot her own mental anguish and focused solely on easing the pain of the woman she loved more than life. How in the hell had a simple conversation caused everything to go so wrong?

She slipped off her boots and jacket before easing further into the room. “Regina,” she whispered, careful to alert the brunette of her presence. Her shoulders dropped at the sight of Regina’s body visibly stiffening at the sound of her voice.

Without care for the consequences or the likelihood of a fireball searing her clammy flesh, Emma rushed to the bed and wrapped herself around Regina’s rigid form. She was always the big spoon. The position brought the mayor comfort and a sense of peace and safety, but tonight Regina struggled against the embrace as she tried the pry Emma’s strong grip from her midsection.

“No,” Emma husked desperately. “You have to listen, baby. If you don’t want to talk to me after that, okay. But please let me explain.” She tightened her grip on the woman she someday hoped to marry and silently willed her not to slip away. She couldn’t let either of them leave the room until Regina had a full understanding of what she had walked in on.

The mayor remained silent, neither granting nor denying the savior her request to allow her to remain in the room and explain. She realized that the lack of either was as close as she would get to Regina agreeing to let her talk.

“Yes,” she began as she took a deep breath. “I brag about our sex life with Ruby. I tell her things about us because it feels good, Regina.”

The mayor again attempted to pull away. In her mind, Emma had just confessed that she enjoyed humiliating her by recounting to that mutt every detail of their private lives. Emma held hold to the straining woman and kissed the back of her neck.

“Don’t,” Regina hissed. “You don’t mean it.”

Emma buried her nose in Regina’s hair and inhaled deeply. “You mean everything to me, Regina. _Everything._ I’ve had crap relationships my whole life. People have shit on me left and right. No one cares about Emma the person, Emma the woman. All they care about here is Emma, the Savior. They want to use me and exploit me—hell, even my own parents expect me to do these great and majestic things; but all I ever wanted was to belong and to be Emma.”

Emma spoke in a soft and far away tone that caressed the mayor’s ears as she fought the pull of the sincerity she could sense coming from the sheriff. Damn her! The woman barely begun her explanation and already Regina found herself wanting to melt and turn into Emma’s embrace. Had the sheriff always had this power over her? Had she always been the blonde’s fool?

“When I came here everyone welcomed me with open arms. Well, except you of course,” she chuckled through her tears. “Even before they knew who I was, they accepted me. Once the curse broke, it became what it’s always been for me—everybody wanting something from me. You were the only one who saw me—even when didn’t like what you saw—and let me be me. I’ve never had that, Regina. I’ve never had a healthy relationship before. I’ve never had someone I could brag about and gush over. When we first got together I was so scared that you’d realize that I wasn’t worth the trouble and finally kick me to the curb. But you never did. You check on me. You worry about me. You cook for me. You . . . love me . . . and I’ve never had that.”

Sensing that Regina wouldn’t flee, Emma loosened her grip on the mayor’s waist. After a long moment, Regina turned and faced the blonde whose wide child-like eyes pleaded with her to understand.

“What does that have to do with you sharing the details of our private encounters with half of Storybrooke?” Regina wanted to understand. She wanted to believe her, but Emma knew from the edge in the mayor’s voice that the brunette was still very much doubtful and unable to make a connection between the display from the diner and the words being spoken now.

Emma stared into Regina’s eye and bared her soul. “That never should have happened and I’m sorry. We were just kidding. There _is_ no mission, I’m not undercover—it was all just some stupid kidding around. The teasing got out of hand but I never should have brought it up at the diner.”

“At the _diner_?” Was the sheriff really that obtuse that she couldn’t see the bigger picture? Why are you discussing our sex life with Ruby at all? Why is it a joke to you? Your day to day experiences here in Storybrooke are not the same as mine, Emma. Outside of you and Henry there are no congenial conversations and social calls for me. I am to blame for this and I own that; but you have no idea how I’m treated on a daily basis. I tell myself that it doesn’t matter. I tell myself that these people who sneer at me and whisper behind my back are disgusting gossips and nonfactors in my life. Imagine how I felt, knowing how those people feel about me and listening to you and that mangy beast make light of the passion I _thought_ you and I shared. Coming from you, Emma, that hurt more than I care to acknowledge.”

Emma waited until she was sure Regina was done before she unpacked all of what the brunette had just laid at her feet. Of course she knew that Regina was merely tolerated and still treated as a pariah. She was not blind to the stares they still received—some in abhorrence, some in intrigue.

“I swear I never meant to hurt you, Regina. It’s just a stupid thing that Ruby and I do. We talk about our sex lives, about past lovers and how good or bad they were. Ruby tells me about the latest person she’s violated and I tell her about whatever we’ve got going on. She likes to hear about us. She thinks we’re hot shit, you know?” Emma’s attempt at humor with her final statement was not appreciated. She cleared her throat and forged ahead. “It wasn’t meant to hurt you, baby. It was just girl talk and some show boating with my friend. Fuck, even saying it out loud now it sounds stupid.”

“That’s not what I heard, Emma,” Regina spat, her voice still filled with doubt and accusation. “You all but insinuated that I was your bitch and then you laughed, _laughed_ with those in-bred hounds over your success at taming the Evil Queen. Tell me, dear, when will I be able to order that sandwich that the old basset hound is going to name in your honor?”

Emma sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain that none of those words were her own and that the barbs were strictly meant in jest.

“How do you think it felt to have my name completely removed from the equation and be stripped down to being only the Evil Queen once again?”

“They didn’t mean it, Regina. I swear it. I know how it must have looked, but I swear to you, they were just teasing and none of it was meant to be taken seriously.” God, this was such a cluster fuck.

“I don’t believe you.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and rested her forehead against Regina’s. “Then I’ll make you believe me,” she ground out with determination and pulled Regina deeper into her embrace. She was not about to lose the love of her life over bad timing and a series of stupid fucking jokes. “I love you,” Emma asserted with every ounce of her being.

Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma would have none of it.

“No, damn it. I fucking love you, Regina. Do you hear me? I don’t care what you heard today. I know how it seemed, but I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t see the love I have for you. It was fucking careless and stupid and I was just floating on cloud nine and I didn’t think. But I love you with everything I _have,_ Regina. Sometimes I watch you sleep and wonder how I got so fucking lucky. I can’t _breathe_ without you. I can’t even go to the fucking store by myself anymore without wondering if you’re okay with the shit I get.”

Despite herself, Regina found a watery smile fighting to break free. There was so much love and earnestness in the sheriff’s tone that it all but melted the guard she’d resurrected around her heart just a few hours ago.

“Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to always want to be in your presence? I keep thinking one day you’ll realize you’re dating your stalker and have me dragged out of town.”

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes at the words that were both playful and yet full of so much emotion. “Stop it,” she muttered begrudgingly.

“No, not until you look at me and can honestly tell me that you think I’d actually hurt you like that.”

“I don’t want to believe that,” Regina admitted quietly.

“Then _don’t_ ,” the blonde implored. “You are not a conquest and our relationship is not a distraction to keep you from incinerating the town. That was Granny’s stupid joke but I can’t throw her under the bus and say I didn’t find it funny. That would be dishonest and I wouldn’t insult you like that. I played along because it felt good to even have someone in my life to joke about. They didn’t mean it, baby. We were just having a tacky conversation and it got out of hand.”

“So our love life is tacky now,” Regina asked dryly and Emma poked her in the ribs.

“There’s my Gina,” she smiled, hoping the quip at least meant that Regina believed her—even if she didn’t agree with her and Ruby’s method of entertainment.

“No,” Regina frowned. “I’m still upset with you. When I heard the three of you talking, I’d never felt more alone and betrayed in my life. I wanted to be angry but the pain overshadowed everything else. I thought our relationship was all a ploy . . . some elaborate ruse in order to keep me in line.”

Emma raked her fingers through Regina’s messy hair and smoothed it away from her face. She grabbed the woman by the chin and held her in place—making sure that Regina’s dark gaze traveled to her soul and came back with the purity and clarity of what she was about to say.

“I have never in my life loved anything or anyone the way that I love you. If you want me to, I’ll call a town meeting and stand on a table to tell everyone how stupid I am and how much I love you. I’ll get a shirt that says “Regina’s Idiot” and read you fucking poetry in the middle of Granny’s.”

Regina burst into a fit of laughter at the very idea of her tomboyish Swan belting sonnets in the midst of the crowded diner. Her Swan. _Hers._ Damn it. Not only could she not stay angry with Emma, her anguish and wounded feelings seemed to be no match for the blonde woman as well. Fuck those Charming genes.

Emma, sensing the slight shift in her lover’s demeanor, eagerly continued with her ridiculous declarations. And yet, she knew that if Regina said the word, she’d make good on every outlandish promise if it meant that Regina never again doubted that she was the center of Emma’s life.

“I’ll . . . I’ll fucking have Snow show me how to knit, so I can make sweaters with your face on them and pass them out around town as a cure for depression.”

At this Regina cackled. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’ll sing every love song by Celine Dion for the next year on karaoke nights at the Rabbit Hole. I’ll sing loudly and badly but I’ll dedicate every song to you until they ban me.” Emma cleared her throat. “I could give a little preview now . . . I’mmmmmmm everything I aaaaaaaaammmmmmmm because youuuuu—”

Regina’s hand flew to Emma’s mouth and clamped down to stop the horrible screeching known as Emma’s singing voice. Behind the hope and humor that danced in her lover’s eyes, Regina saw the plea—the open quest in her lover’s stare that begged her to understand—begged her to believe her.

“You love me,” Regina asked in a voice that was so vulnerable and small that Emma would have missed it if not for the dead silence.

When Regina didn’t move her hand to allow her to speak, she smiled against the warm fingers and nodded—never letting her eyes shift away from the brunette.

“. . . Fine,” Regina huffed in a shaky breath before she once again threw herself into the deep end with the woman who had become an anchor in her life. “A-alright, I . . . I believe you. I’m still upset with you, but I believe you.”

Regina lowered her hand from Emma’s mouth and gasped in surprise when the blonde surged forward and claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. They hadn’t even gone a full day without each other’s touch, but for Emma the pain she’d inadvertently caused made the time feel as though it had been an eternity. “I’m sorry,” she muttered between urgent kisses. “Whatever you want, Gina. Whatever I have to do to make it up to you—name it.”

Regina pulled back and smiled at her eager girlfriend. She would have laughed except the plea was the balm that her aching heart needed. Emma loved her, really loved her and neither one of them was willing to let that go. Regina felt the validity of that truth coursing through her veins and she reveled in that sense of safety and comfort that wormed its way once again back into her heart. She tucked the knowledge of that love deep inside herself as she stroked the sheriff’s face. Now that she had the security of that love cradling her heart and once again refueling her confidence, Regina had to settle one little problem: How _could_ Emma Swan make it up to her?

Emma, too distracted by being allowed to touch and kiss Regina, failed to notice the mischievous glint that danced in those honey eyes as Regina pulled away from Emma’s clutching embrace.

“Oh I know exactly how you can make it up to me,” Regina cooed as she slinked out of the bed and gestured for Emma to follow her to their room. The brunette couldn’t help the chuckle that surfaced at witnessing Emma’s eyes widen before the blonde bolted from the bed and all but ran to Regina’s side. She pressed her body against Regina’s, following so closely that her pelvis occasionally rubbed against the mayor’s behind.

The mayor’s smirk lay hidden as she guided them to the master bedroom. Undoubtedly, her energetic sheriff was practically bouncing on her heels because she perceived that make-up sex was in their immediate future. Alas, Regina thought, with a deepening smile. Her flaxen-haired beauty could not have been more wrong.


	3. The Punishment: Phase One

Emma slammed her mug on the kitchen countertop and cursed her misfortune for the third day in a row. She’d taken to making her coffee at home instead of getting her morning usual at the diner. She grumbled to herself as she waited for the coffee to brew so that she could gulp down the energy she needed to make it through another frustrating day. Three days. _Three days_ of cuddling and hugging. Three days of Regina rubbing against her in her sleep and throwing her fucking leg over Emma’s thighs. Seventy-two horrible hours and still Regina refused to let Emma touch her. This was her punishment after all. And heaven help if Regina didn’t know how to make people suffer.

* * *

Three Days Ago:

_After they reconciled, Emma assumed that she would get the chance to worship the mayor’s body and show her just how precious their lovemaking was to her . . . how precious Regina was to her. Instead, Regina lured her to their bedroom and made an elaborate show of undressing them both. She pulled their naked bodies together and kissed Emma until her toes curled into the carpet._

_Emma, eager and foolish as always, tossed back the covers and all but threw Regina onto the bed. The mayor’s throaty laugh raced straight to the blonde’s core as she crawled up the mayor’s body. Once they were face to face, Regina leaned up and kissed the blonde once more before delivering the decree that nearly sent the sheriff blind with disbelief._

_“Goodnight, sweetheart.”_

_Emma, assuming that she’d either heard wrong or that Regina was obviously joking, laughed and lowered herself on top of the mayor’s warm and inviting body. “That is a very cruel and unfunny joke, Regina,” she teased as she pulled the mayor’s bottom lip into her mouth. Regina allowed it and moaned at the feel of their heated skin seared together. She raked her nails down Emma’s back and cupped her behind. Emma pressed her hips into Regina and deepened the kiss. The blonde sighed against those plump lips, grateful that she would never have to know what it was like to go a day without the comfort of Regina’s touch._

_The mayor, seeing that Emma was lulled into a hazy web of lust, pushed the sheriff off of her and pecked her on the cheek when the woman landed roughly on her back._

_“Oh, I can guarantee you this is no joke, sweetheart. You said you wanted to make it up to me,” Regina continued in a tone that was both mocking and soothing. “I do not like the idea of you sharing the details of our intimate life with Ruby—or anyone else for that matter.”_

_“If it really bothers you that bad, then . . . okay,” Emma replied eagerly, thinking the sooner she agreed, the sooner she could slide back between the brunette’s legs._

_“It won’t be that simple, dear. You’ve made it a habit—this disgusting ‘girl talk’ of yours. I’m not letting you touch me until you learn to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut.”_

_Emma gaped at her naked goddess in horror and disbelief. Surely . . . surely the woman wasn’t serious?! Yet, one look into those midnight eyes and Emma knew the truth: Regina was not messing around._

_“But, but baby,” Emma began as she licked her lips and dropped her gaze to Regina’s exposed nipples and full breasts._

_“Don’t even try it,” came Regina’s amused reply. “You said whatever I want. This is what I want.”_

_“To punish me? To torture me,” the blonde croaked as she watched Regina retrieve the sheets and cover their bodies._

_“Exactly,” Regina confirmed without a hint of shame. “When I feel you’ve learned your lesson, the punishment will be lifted.”_

_“I’ve learned! I have fucking learned,” she all but shrieked as she tried to pull Regina on top of her. “I should get an A plus and a gold star because of how well I learned my lesson,” Emma reasoned. Honestly, hadn’t the torture and anguish of the situation itself been punishment enough?_

_“Time will tell, sweetheart. Time will tell.”_

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means that until you can show me that you know how to keep your mouth shut and keep our business to yourself, you’re cut off. I haven’t decided how long your punishment should last.”Regina laughed inwardly at her white lie. She knew exactly how long she planned to make the savior suffer, but Emma didn’t need to know that. By the end of the two-week period, Regina was certain that Emma would think twice before cheapening the beauty that was their lovemaking in exchange for cheap vulgar conversations and a quick laugh._

_“As in indefinitely?!”_

_“Until I say otherwise,” the brunette shrugged._

_“But, but baaaby. You’re naked. I’m naked. We’re naked and you riled me up!”_

_“Oh I know, Emma,” Regina smiled sweetly before giving her lover another kiss on the cheek. “Suffer,” she whispered hotly against her ear before turning her back to the sheriff in order to go to sleep._

_Emma pulled her pillow over her face and screamed into the plush material before punching it and shoving it back under her head. She could do this, she reasoned with herself. She could prove to Regina that she was not a loose-mouthed cannon. How bad could it be, she mused as she clung to a frantic hope. Regina was a sexual creature with needs that nearly surpassed her own. Emma relaxed into the mattress as she remembered that the woman next to her was a lusty seductress who could barely go a full twenty-four hours without the need to feel Emma in some capacity._

_Regina smiled to herself as she lay next to her frustrated lover. She knew what Emma was thinking. She knew that her blonde bombshell was counting on the brunette’s own raging libido._ I guess we shall see, _Regina said to herself as she fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

Emma poured herself a cup of the fresh brew. She didn’t really want the damned coffee. She wanted Regina. She wanted this stupid punishment to be over. She wanted to stop the torture of Regina demanding that they sleep naked every night. She wanted to end the night sweats and heart palpitations that she endured every time she had to fight the urge to bury her fingers in Regina’s liquid heat.

“Good morning, Emma.” The mayor’s cheerful tone as she made her entrance into the kitchen only further irritated the sheriff. How the hell was Regina so chipper? _She’s fucking masturbating—she has to be_ , Emma thought bitterly. Of course she could touch herself, but it wasn’t the same. She didn’t want her hands between her legs. She wanted Regina’s.

“I guess,” the blonde grumbled.

“Don’t pout, sweetheart,” Regina chastised lightly as she patted Emma’s cheek. “I see you’re making coffee at home again.”

Emma rolled her eyes and refused to take the bait. Regina knew damn well why she was making her coffee at home. If she went to Granny’s, she and Ruby might slip up and fall back into their raunchy and ‘tasteless’ banter. So, to avoid the potential of another public debacle and the potential of more time being added to her already unclear sentence, Emma opted for the safe option of making her own coffee.

“You know,” Regina continued as she stepped into the blonde’s personal space. “It’s not really learning your lesson if you hide out at home. Do you have such little self control that you can’t stop yourself from blurting the details of our bedroom dalliances?” Regina traced the lapel of Emma’s jacket and leaned forward. Emma froze and nearly forgot to breathe when the mayor pulled the cup from her hand and placed it on the kitchen island. Their lips met and Emma all but swallowed the mayor’s lips in a needy frenzy that made her head spin. She slammed the mayor against the counter and wedged her knee between those soft olive thighs.

“You’re killing me here, Regina,” Emma husked in a deep voice that she didn’t even recognize. Her tone lay thick with unmet need and a burning desire that nearly brought her to her knees. Hell, she was ready to beg.

“You’ll survive,” Regina gasped as Emma’s knee rubbed between her legs and brushed firmly against the seat of her underwear. Her body came alive under Emma’s aggressive touch, but she wouldn’t give in just yet. Emma hadn’t suffered enough. With a dramatic sigh, she pushed Emma away and retreated to the safety of the other side of the island. She straightened her skirt and used her compact mirror to reapply her lipstick.

“I’ll see you tonight, dear.”

With that, Regina headed for the front door, leaving Emma to wonder if she had enough time to rub one out and still make it to work on time. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, Emma realized the answer was a frustrating and resounding ‘no’.

“Biiiiiiitch,” she hissed before she chugged the rest of her hot caffeine.

Regina Mills should write a goddamn book on the art of torture and retribution. Surely no one had mastered the craft quite as well as the vindictive beauty who had stolen the sheriff’s heart.

* * *

“Whoa, you look like death on a stick,” Ruby announced as she sauntered into the sheriff’s station with a milkshake and a greasy bag.

Emma sighed and let her head plop on the desk. “Not now, Ruby,” Emma mumbled into the wood.

The wolf made herself comfortable and slid the peace offering over to her friend. “So,” she began sheepishly, wincing slightly as she remembered the look on Regina’s face. “How bad is it?”

“Ugh, don’t even ask,” she grumbled irritably.

Ruby smiled pitifully at her friend as a fresh wave of guilt rolled through the pit of her stomach. “I really am sorry, Emma.”

“I know, Rubes. I explained everything to Regina and she believed me, thank god.”

“Well that’s good news, right,” Ruby chirped at hearing the new information. If Regina had forgiven Emma that meant Ruby was not responsible for breaking up a solid relationship with her need to hear about other people’s sex lives.

Emma raised her head from the desk and stared at her wide-eyed and hopeful friend. “Yes and no,” she hissed sourly, before snatching up the lunch bag and digging out the grilled cheese sandwich. “I’m being punished.”

“Ooh,” Ruby brightened at the information, not being able to help herself. “Whips and chains? Nipple clamps . . . ooh no! I got it—an anal plug that vibrates!”

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Emma asked with a grin.

“Hey some people are into that. You know, Ariel said Eric tried to tie her legs down one night but she got nervous and her fins came back.”

Emma’s eyes widened comically at the visual the story painted. She didn’t want to pry but she just had to know . . . “Had he already . . . put it in?”

Both women laughed at the ridiculousness of what had undoubtedly been a very uncomfortable experience for the two lovers.

“Oh my god,” Ruby wheezed through her laughter. “Could you imagine?! But no, Ariel said that she morphed before it got that far. God, I wonder if it would have gotten stuck?”

Emma took a huge bite of her sandwich and forced herself to stop laughing. She couldn’t allow herself to get too comfortable because she knew the minute she let her guard down, she’d open her big mouth and tell Ruby all about her new personal hell. Regina may have forgiven her, but with that damned punishment in full swing there was no way she was going to risk extending that torture. Regina didn’t think Emma could do it. It seemed as if Regina was counting on the blonde opening her mouth just so Regina could draw out the pain of this stupid vengeance for as long as possible.

Sensing the shift in Emma’s demeanor, Ruby once again started in with a sincere and heartfelt apology. “We really are sorry, Em. Granny feels terrible and I’m sick about the whole thing. I was scared to death that you guys were gonna break up and it would be all my fault.” The brunette’s watery gaze held Emma’s and the blonde could barely bring herself to swallow her food. Ruby was a good friend—a true friend. Aside from Regina, she was one of the few people in town that actually tried to see her for who she really was. It would unfair to allow her buddy to assume she was solely to blame for the drama that took place at the diner.

“It’s not your fault, Rubes. I mean, those jokes were fucked, but I laughed too and I was right there with you—because, well I thought it was funny. I know you and Granny don’t really see Regina that way.”

“We don’t,” Ruby confirmed desperately. “We really don’t. We know what she’s been through and how hard she’s fought to change. Any fool can see she’s good and different now. I’m not blind Emma, I see how some people still treat her,” Ruby added the last sentence quietly. It was that kernel of knowledge that made her feel even more terrible. She knew how Regina was perceived amongst the town’s people—and yet, she’d opted for dirty jokes at someone else’s expense. Had it been anyone else, Ruby knew the issue would not have escalated as it did; but this was Regina. Even if she and Emma were in a normal couple, the people in town would never see _Regina Mills_ as normal.

“Eh, forget about it,” Emma shrugged. “It’s done now,” the blonde smiled. “She didn’t kick me out or blast the hair off my head. I’d say that’s a win-win for everybody.”

Ruby’s smile grew at the light turn in the conversation. “So, will Mama Gina still let you play with me after school; or do you have to get all your toys and head straight home,” Ruby asked with an evil smile—knowing full well that the sheriff wouldn’t answer.

“Ruby . . .,” Emma growled in mock sternness.

“What? Regina doesn’t like toys?”

“Get out,” Emma barked through her laughter. Ugh, if this was what it was like to have siblings, Emma was certain that she never would have survived.

“Too soon,” the wolf winced playfully, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

“Yes, dear, I would say so,” came the silky voice from the front of the station.

 _Why does she keep doing that,_ Emma thought in a panic.

“R-Regina,” the waitress squeaked as she jumped from her seat and faced the mayor. The mayor’s blank expression unnerved the wolf more than any scowl ever could. A calm Regina could very easily translate into a calculating Regina. Sure, she was no longer evil, but Ruby knew that Regina was nothing if not resourceful. The wolf was more than certain that if the mayor really wanted to, she could come up with more than a few ways to make the young woman’s life unbearable.

“Hey, babe.” Ruby glanced over her shoulder and took note of her friend’s nervous countenance. She wasn’t going to let this happen again. She would not let her friend take the full brunt of what they’d both indulged in. Besides, Ruby knew full well that she still owed Regina a proper apology.

She turned back toward the woman and closed the distance between them until they were standing face to face. Serious talks and mature moments were not Ruby’s specialty. She preferred the light-hearted nature of a good time instead of the stress and emotional pull that often accompanied her attempts to be a full-functioning adult. Her life in the Enchanted Forest had been filled with such turmoil and heartache, that even once the curse broke in Storybrooke, Red was still determined to embrace the carefree nature of her altered self. It felt good to not be hunted. It felt good to just . . . be. Yet, as much as she hated weighted and solemn moments, she knew that now was one of those times when a joke and a smile would not be enough.

“About the other day,” she began slowly. Regina folded her arms around herself and arched an expectant brow. “I’m so sorry for my part in what you heard the other day. I don’t see you as the Evil Queen—not anymore. You and Emma have something . . . special . . . and I was sick to my stomach thinking that I had somehow screwed that up. Please don’t be mad at Emma. Be pissed off at me. I mean, yeah she’s a perv too—”

“Ruby,” Emma whined from behind her.

“Sorry. Sorry! I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

Regina smirked as the wolf floundered in her remorse and noted the obvious discomfort of her fidgeting sheriff. “Oh I think you’re doing quite well. Please continue”

Ruby sighed at the obvious pleasure that Regina took from her awkwardness. “I know you’re good,” she said sincerely. “I know you bust your ass everyday and people still treat you like crap. Even if they don’t say it to your face—I mean because come on, they’re not _that_ stupid—I know you see the looks and hear the rumors. And I guess I just forgot, Regina. I forgot that you guys aren’t just ‘Emma and Regina’ to the rest of the town; but that’s what you guys are to me. I joked about your past—that wasn’t Emma—she’s never done that. I know it’s silly, but I just figured it was so far removed from who you are now that it was something that we could laugh about—you know—like friends. I would never disrespect your relationship like that. Granny feels horrible, by the way. She said your coffee’s on the house for the next month.” When she’d finally finished saying her peace, Red expelled a deep breath and awaited the mayor’s reply.

Much to her relief, Regina Mills stood before her with a far off smile, be it ever so faint. The mayor stared at the waitress for a long moment before finally clearing her throat to speak. “You . . . you thought we were _all_ friends,” Regina asked in amazement.

“Well, yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “I know you and I aren’t as close as me and Emma, but I still thought you at least liked me.”

Regina huffed and examined her nails, refusing to meet the wolf’s gaze as she made her confession. “I suppose . . . I don’t exactly . . . _hate_ you. And I may carry some remorse for calling you a mutt.”

“You like me,” Ruby grinned.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You like me and we’re friends!”

“I said no such thing. If you tell anyone, I will deny it.”

“Ha! Liar!” Ruby rushed the mayor and nearly crushed her in a sweeping hug.

“Ms. Lucas,” Regina shouted.

“Okay, okay,” Ruby relented, releasing the rigid woman from her grasp. “But seriously, I really am sorry, Regina. Are . . . are we okay now?”

Regina looked up into her . . . friend’s . . . eyes and saw the optimism and expectation waiting. She sighed and rolled her eyes as her smile deepened. She really had grown entirely too soft. “Yes, we are okay, pup.”

Ruby beamed and turned back to the stunned blonde who had watched the exchange in gaping silence. “You hear that, Emma? I’ve been promoted. I’m ‘pup’ now. I think my work here is done.”

“Great,” Emma groused. “You get a nice new nickname; how wonderful for you,” the blonde rumbled in a voice thick with sarcasm.

“Hey don’t get pissy with me. I’m out of the doghouse now, so you’re on your own. Maybe if you’re nice and beg a little.”

“Ruby,” Emma warned in a low tone.

“What,” Ruby shrugged, already slipping back into her lighthearted and mischievous nature. “I’m sure Regina wouldn’t mind you getting on your knees.”

Regina gasped at the implication. “You really _cannot_ help yourself can you, Ms. Lucas?” Regina shook her head in wonder as the woman in front of her presented her with an all but lecherous smile.

“Aw come on, Regina. Like you don’t know that you guys are hot shit,” she scoffed. “I mean, you’re not _my_ type: Emma’s like my sister; and you scare me a little. But I sure as hell wouldn’t mind watching a movie if you guys made one . . . nah, scratch that. If Emma’s like my sister, wouldn’t that mean I was watching my sis do porn?” Ruby cringed at the new perspective.

At this, even Regina had to laugh. “I think you should quit while you’re ahead, dear. Leave on a high note.”

“Right, right. Sorry,” Ruby nodded to them both and left the station before she could further put her foot in her mouth.

Once they were finally alone, Regina turned her full attention to the sheriff. Emma stood under the scrutiny of the mayor’s gaze, feeling as if her entire being were on display under a microscope. How on Earth did Regina manage to change the atmosphere of an entire room with just one look?

“I-I didn’t tell her anything,” Emma stuttered.

“I know,” Regina purred as she took predatory steps toward the sheriff.

“I kept my mouth shut, I swear,” Emma boasted with the vigor of a child reporting a list of achievements.

“I believe you, Emma,” Regina husked as the closed the space between them.

Emma, ensnared by the look of lust and promise in the mayor’s eyes, eagerly forged ahead in her proclamations. “I was like a monk taking a vow of _silence_.”

Regina pulled Emma by her collar until their lips were almost touching. “Don’t push it, sheriff.”

“It was worth a shot,” she whispered before their lips crashed together and Emma moaned in absolute delight. Maybe now since she’d proven herself Regina would end this ridiculous punishment. If the way Regina was biting her lip was any indication, Emma would guess that her time out was effectively over. She cupped the mayor’s behind and sealed their bodies together. Regina moaned into her mouth and buried her hands in Emma’s golden curls. The sheriff wanted to take her right there. The wall. The desk. The cell. She didn’t give a damn. The _second_ Regina gave her the green light and told her that her penalty was lifted, Emma promised herself that she would tear into the mayor and fuck her until they burned a hole in the floor.

Regina untangled herself from the blonde’s embrace and stepped out of her reach. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” she said while licking her swollen lips. “I’ll see you at home.”

The unmistakable tenor of desire that dripped from her husky tone settled at the base of Emma’s spine as she watched her sexy temptress walk out of the station. She pumped her fist in the air and nearly squealed with excitement. Yes! She’d made Regina happy and she would have her reward waiting for her when she got home. Her body hummed with anticipation and excitement as she thought of all the things she would do to that woman. In just a few hours, Emma mused, she’d be deep in her girlfriend and rocking that lithe and supple body to sleep.


	4. Phase Two: To The Edge and Back

Regina Mills examined herself in the full-length mirror and roamed her hands over her negligee covered body. The practically sheer material moved with her hands and caressed her curves. The slight friction against her breasts mixed with the cool night air caused a delicious hardening of her areolas. Her nipples practically throbbed with the need to be sucked and drawn into a hot mouth. Her raked her manicured nails across her collarbone and created a path under the lingerie until her own hands palmed her mounds. Regina reveled in her arousal. Unlike many others who grew frustrated at not having their desires fulfilled and sated, Regina Mills craved the build-up. She lusted after the intoxication and aura that came with desire. Even now, standing in front of the mirror and teasing her own body into a fit of sensual pique, she relished the absolutely divine sensation of her clenching sex. She could go for days, weeks honestly, allowing her body to coat itself in that glorious mix of need and anticipation. It was a gift, she mused to herself. It was a power she possessed that had little to do with magic. Regina Mills had simply trained her body to be patient and to wallow contently in the stew of her own expectations in order to enjoy the glorious conclusion that always awaited her in the end. In this, she and her precious swan were remarkably different.

Emma was all heat and bravado and eagerness. Emma Swan did not understand the joys and beauty of being the master of one’s own seduction. When the pangs of arousal hit Emma Swan, her body practically screamed for the itch to be scratched and for that all-consuming ache to be satisfied—immediately. It was one of the things she loved about Emma; but it was that character trait that would be the poor blonde’s undoing. Until the implementation of the punishment, the couple had never gone more than a day without touching each other. Emma was simply too impatient. She would corner Regina at the end of the day and drag her to whichever part of the house suited her fancy. Regina trembled at the prospect of how domineering her sheriff’s touch would be. She could only imagine how primitive and urgent her incessant groping and strokes would be at the end of their two week period. With only three days under their belt, and seeing just how poorly her horny little swan was handling the turn of events, Regina decided it was time to increase the blonde’s level of torment.

It wasn’t that Regina truly wanted Emma to feel rejected. No, she desired the blonde more than she’d cared for anyone in her entire life. She didn’t want Emma to think that she was merely using sex as a weapon and that this would be the new normal of their lives whenever they found themselves at odds with one another. Yet, the scare and horror that coursed through her veins when she thought she was little more than a manipulated whore, had nearly caused the mayor her sanity. Once she realized that Emma was not actually that cruel—but just plain stupid—a crushing wave of relief crashed into her body until she thought she’d drown from the sensations. Emma really did love her. _She did._ Once that reality had once again nestled itself safely back into the confines of her heart, Regina was shocked by how quickly she was able to transition from weeping damsel to vengeful vixen. She wanted Emma to remember this. She needed Emma to understand two things: one, Regina’s Mills’s love was not to be taken for granted; and two, sharing in intimacy with the queen was a privilege not to be taken lightly. While Regina was more than certain that Emma was fully in sync with the first lesson, she doubted very seriously that the blonde fully understood or appreciated Regina’s disdain for her and the wolf’s loathsome girl talk. Let the other town’s people have their lascivious conversations and share their bed stories with the entire world if they pleased. Not Regina. Intimacy was not something that she took for granted and she would be damned if it was cheapened for the sake of a few good laughs. Perhaps she was overreacting. Perhaps it was exactly this kind of behavior that made the people of Storybrooke wary of the reformed queen. Either way, Regina didn’t care. She exposed parts of herself to Emma Swan that no one else was meant to see. For Regina Mills, the remaining of these two weeks was the only way she knew to convey to Emma Swan just how serious she was. She would up the ante until her wild and frustrated sheriff fell apart at the seams. Regina had a particular torture in mind for each and every day. By the time the punishment was lifted, Emma Swan would be half out of her damn mind.

* * *

Emma burst through the front door with a pep in her step and song in her fucking heart. Tonight was _the night._ She didn’t want to eat, she didn’t want to watch television, and the kid was already at her parents’ house. Tonight, it was going _down._ She shivered as she thought of where in the house she could have Regina first. Maybe she could take her right there on the stairs. She’d push Regina’s head through the bars of the stair rail and make her hold on to the banister while she pumped into her until their knees burned.

“Damn,” she muttered at the images that flooded her mind. Emma took the stairs two at a time, heading straight for their bedroom. She didn’t even check the kitchen or the study; somehow she knew exactly where Regina would be. There was no need for her to be anywhere else until Emma decided to drag her there and christen the next spot.

She reached for the door handle and was pleasantly surprised when it swung open.

“Welcome home, Emma.”

“Oh, wow,” Emma breathed shakily at the vision that greeted her.

Regina grabbed Emma by the collar of her jacket and pulled her into the bedroom. “Did you miss me, Emma,” she purred in the woman’s ear.

Emma clenched her jaw and the liquid voice ran through her and paralyzed her senses. Why did this woman have to be so sexy? Just . . . why?

“Yesss,” she hissed when Regina bit her ear. The juices between her legs made the seat of her panties heavy and uncomfortable. The fabric stuck to her throbbing lips as she attempted to shift to ease the friction.

Regina took her time undressing Emma. Each time the blonde reached for her, Regina slapped her hands away. “It’s too nice a job to rush,” she replied sultrily as she eased the material away from her soulmate’s tremulous body.

“Regina,” Emma whined. “I _need_ to touch you.”

“I know,” the brunette whispered as she slowly licked the length of Emma’s long neck. Piece by agonizing piece, Regina peeled away at the sheriff’s layers until she stood tall and proud in nothing more than her cotton panties. She walked the sheriff back until they fell on the bed together and her soft negligee-clad body covered the savior’s near-naked form.

As expected, Emma’s hands immediately slid under the thin material. She spread her legs and let Regina’s taut stomach press against her wet panties. They stared into each other’s eyes as Emma greedily palmed Regina’s ass and lifted her own hips in order to grind her sex against Regina. The mayor ground her hips into the mattress and moaned at the dual sensation of the teasing friction and the wet heat against her abdomen. She knew that Emma had no problem coming this way. Many a night Regina had held on to her bucking beauty while the flaxen-haired angel rubbed herself to completion against the mayor’s skin. Regina would drive her to the edge and wait until she knew her lover was ready to explode before reaching between them and setting an almost painful rhythmic assault on the poor girl’s clitoris. It was an intoxicating and enriching experience. And yet, it was a joy that neither woman would be privy to tonight. Regina had a lesson to teach and damn it, she was going to do it.

Just as she felt the sheriff’s hips stiffen, Regina pulled away. She studied her lover’s face and watched the exact moment the pale features transformed from a woman chasing a very much needed orgasm to that of one who realized she’d been denied. Green eyes snapped open in disbelief and the purest form of horror that Regina had ever seen. She almost felt bad. Almost.

“Why did you stop,” Emma asked, her voice heavy with need and frustration.

“Oh sweetheart,” Regina husked as she leaned down and captured those enticing lips. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

The brunette slinked down her lover’s body as she trail blazed a path of heated kisses down the sweaty flesh. She palmed one of the sheriff’s breasts as she took the other in her mouth. She rested her full weight against the heaving blonde as she took her time worshipping the full bosom. She alternated slowly, switching back and forth between the two breasts until the skin was flushed in an unmistakable shade of red. She sucked and bit each nipple until the slightest flick of her tongue—the faintest tweak of the buds between her fingertips—caused the sheriff’s entire body to arch and shake.

Emma’s shaky gasps and desperate quiet moans filled the room and soaked into the walls. She was so _close_. Every nerve and tendon in her body stood acutely at the edge—just waiting for her brain to signal that a release would soon come.

“R-R-Regina?” The blonde sounded close to tears.

Regina reluctantly lifted her head and eyed the woman whose entire body seemed to quake without her permission. “Yes, Emma?”

“W-why are you doing this to me, baby?”

Regina hummed in amusement as she kissed her way back up the blonde’s neck. “Do you remember what I told you the night we made up, dear,” Regina asked as she sucked the sheriff’s ear into her mouth.

Emma hissed as she gripped the sheets, trying her best not to lose her damn mind. “What,” she asked weakly.

“Suffer,” Regina whispered before pulling away from her lover and settling comfortably on her side of the bed.

The loss of Regina’s body heat and weight pulled an angry cry of aggravation from the blonde as she rolled over on top of Regina.

“You _cannot_ be serious,” she growled against Regina’s smiling lips.

“I’m not exactly an expert at practical jokes or pranks, dear.”

Emma peered into those defiant and challenging eyes and felt her blood boil. Ugh! Why did Regina have to be such a bitch? Such a sexy bitch? Such a sexy bitch wearing that damned negligee?

Their tongues battled in a heated kiss that sent a wave of need and arousal straight to their cores. Even still, Regina pushed her away and blew her a mocking kiss.

“Regina,” Emma began in a voice that neither of them recognized. “Have your fun. Because as _soon_ as this little game of yours is done, I’m fucking the absolute shit out of you,” Emma all but spat. She leaned over once more and kissed the mayor’s smug and grinning cheek.

Regina gasped through her smile at the blonde’s demeanor. Her body ached and her walls clenched hungrily at Emma’s promise. She was indeed going to have fun with the savior.


	5. Phase Three: Well, That Backfired

Emma kicked her chair at the sheriff’s station and cursed at the top of her lungs. One week. One entire week of Emma fighting the very real urge to pin Regina down and work her body until that goddamn woman understood that this shit had gone on long enough. Fuck! How was she so calm about this? All of a sudden she was Little Mary Sunshine, while Emma was snapping at everyone and hissing at animals. She would get Regina for this. She would. Emma knew that Regina could be a merciless tease, but this . . . Emma had to admit, this was the big leagues. Regina was into some all-star state championship type shit and it was about to turn the sheriff into an absolute maniac. Every night the brunette found a different way to torture her.

* * *

The Previous Night:

_She awoke to the sight of Regina’s knees on either side of her face and a full view of the mayor’s swollen and glistening sex. With sleep all but forgotten, she leaned up and attempted to kiss the nether lips that seemed to be all but calling her name._

_A throaty laugh floated into the night air above her as an olive skin hand pressed her head back into the pillow. “You may look,” Regina whispered as she ran her fingers gently and slowly along her nectar covered labia. “But don’t touch.” She let the sticky wetness coat her fingers, careful not to part the enticing flesh. Regina smeared her juices across Emma’s open lips and dipped her fingers into the gaping mouth until her slender digits pressed against the savior’s thick tongue. “Suck,” came the command from above._

_Even in her tortured state of arousal and knowing that once again she would find no relief, Emma was powerless against the demand. If it was the last thing she did, she would get Regina for this._

_Regina repeated the process until the delicious self-induced torment nearly became too much even for her. She eased away from the savior’s shaking body and snuggled next to the tense sheriff until their bodies could fit nothing between them. As she did every night, Regina threw her leg over Emma’s toned thighs and pressed her pelvis into Emma’s hipbone._

_“Goodnight, Emma.”_

* * *

Regina breezed into Granny’s during the lunch rush with a light step and brilliant smile. She’d deliberately waited until Emma had left for work before choosing her attire for the day. This would be the nail in the poor woman’s coffin, she mused deviously. Yes, Regina knew they had seven more days of this . . . but Emma didn’t. Regina would mark this milestone with glee and satisfaction. She was willing to bet that by the end of week two, Emma would be humping the furniture. The thought alone deepened her cheery disposition. Even those who chose not to engage the mayor had to admit, the woman practically glowed. She nodded in acknowledgement of the stares—never losing her smile—as she headed toward her and Emma’s booth.

Ruby, seeing the mayor slide into her usual seat . . . and taking in the woman’s outfit, rushed over to the booth to start her order.

“Well damn, Regina,” Ruby winked playfully. “Emma let you out of the house like that?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the wolf and scoffed. “Do not start, Ms. Lucas.”

Ruby’s incredulous look intensified as she gestured toward the mayor’s frame in the scandalously tight dress. “Me? You’re the one who came waltzing in here like that. Do you always dress like this on your days off?”

“I’ll have a water with cucumber and lemon, please,” Regina huffed, doing her best to fight off a smirk.

“Regina, I see why Emma is obsessed with you.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just mean . . . come on,” Ruby nodded knowingly. “That dress.”

“I wear dresses all the time,” she sniffed.

“That one’s tight . . . like _really_ tight.”

“Your point?”

“It’s short,” the waitress squeaked.

“Again, your point?”

“Like, _my_ kind of short.”

“Nothing I wear will _ever_ be _your_ kind of short, Ms. Lucas.”

“It’s sleeveless,” the wolf continued.

“Very good,” Regina sighed.

“And low cut,” Ruby whispered.

“Will you please fetch my water, pup? Before I think of a less flattering name.”

“Fine . . . fine,” Ruby mumbled as she backed away in surrender. She nearly blurted out from across the diner that Emma was going to lose her shit if she hadn’t already seen the mayor in that fucking dress. But, she remembered who was about to say those words to and for once in her life, she shut the hell up. Besides, a very frazzled and quite unkempt sheriff came barreling into Granny’s not five minutes later. If the way the blonde stopped in her tracks when she saw Regina was any indication, Ruby knew things could possibly get very interesting. Obviously from the way Emma halted and then took almost angry steps toward the mayor and their booth, the blonde had no idea that her gorgeous girlfriend was in such a state of dress when she left the house.

Regina watched as the stunned blonde plopped down in the seat across from her. For the longest moment, Emma said nothing. She sat back and let her eyes roam over Regina’s frame before her green gaze settled on the necklace that dangled between the mayor’s breasts. In an instant, the sheriff’s face contorted from shock, disbelief, and finally, desire.

“I’m done with this,” Emma growled. “For someone who values their precious privacy, you sure don’t seem to mind making _my_ life hell in public.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina shrugged. “It’s simply a dress.”

“Bull . . . shit.”

“Is it hard for you, sheriff? Hm? Feeling vulnerable and exposed in a public setting,” Regina asked in mock concern.

“You’ve made your point, Regina,” Emma hissed. “All week, okay? You’ve made your point. You _win._ You don’t play fair worth a damn—but you _win._ ” Emma licked her lips as her attention dropped once again to Regina’s rising and falling chest. She wanted to bite into the mayor until she left a mark that would never go away.

“Did I,” Regina asked lowly as she tilted her head. “Did I really make my point?”

Emma leaned forward and watched Regina with a hardened stare. The brunette reveled in the rage and lust that she saw brewing. Her little swan could be quite feisty.

“Let me take you home,” Emma half pleaded and half demanded.

Regina made a show of considering the blonde’s request before that devious smile came back in full force. “I don’t think so, Emma.”

“How much longer are you going to keep this up,” Emma grumbled, trying her best not to dig her nails into the table of their booth.

“I told you before, sweetheart. Until I decide otherwise.” With that, Regina Mills slid out of the booth and straightened her skin-tight dress. “Be a dear would you and order me a chicken salad.”

Emma craned her body and watched as Regina ‘hypocrite and seductress from hell’ Mills sauntered off to the bathroom. The sway of her hips pulled at Emma’s senses and broke down her logic. This was it. This was the final straw. How the hell was Emma supposed to wait for some undetermined period of time before she could make love to her soulmate again? No. She was done with that. Regina had gone too fucking far—flaunting herself in front of Emma. Seven days of look but don’t touch and the insanely sensual heavy petting had turned Emma Swan into a sex-deprived maniac. And now, _now_ Regina had the _nerve_ to walk in Granny’s like _that_ and still declare that Emma was cut off?

“Fuck that,” she growled as she pushed herself out of the booth and headed toward the bathroom after Regina.

* * *

Regina came out of the stall and washed her hands before checking her make up in the mirror. She grinned at her image and turned slightly in order to survey her body from a different angle. She would have the blonde eating out of the palm of her hand by the time all this was over. Seven more days of this kind of agony and Emma would come just by looking at the mayor. Hell, in one more day she would probably accomplish that feat. The sheriff was practically out of her mind with need already. At the slightest touch Emma’s body would shake with fire and longing. She was on the edge and Regina had never seen a sight so intriguing or so glorious. It made her crave the woman even more. The mayor was not impervious to the siren call of the crippling lust that existed between them. No, it was just that she did a much better job of hiding it; that, and the fact that her sex-crazed girlfriend was actually foolish enough to let Regina dole out such an outlandish punishment. It was as if Emma had put herself on an invisible leash and literally had to force herself not to ravish the brunette. The knowledge of that, the proof of Emma’s barely concealed restraint, made the mayor impossibly wet. She was tempted to take matters into her own hands and make the blonde watch, but she decided that some forms of retribution were too cruel even for a former villain. No, she would wait—even though her body yearned for the other woman.

Every day Regina found herself tossing away another pair of ruined and soiled panties. Just the knowledge of the cause of her restless state brought more juices flowing between her legs and sticking to her inner thighs. She wondered how Emma would take her. She wondered how the blonde would break her body down and reclaim her once she was free to do so again.

The sound of the ladies’ room door swinging open and slamming roughly against the wall, coupled with the unadulterated gleam of authority and desire of a concern blonde intruder, told the mayor she wouldn’t have to wonder for much longer.

* * *

Emma stood at the entryway of the bathroom and stared at Regina. The brunette’s wide-eyed stare shifted into one of recognition as she attempted to side-step the sheriff.

“Where are you going, Gina,” Emma asked sweetly as she snaked her hand around the trim waist.

Regina cleared her throat and met the challenging stare. “This is a diner and it _is_ lunch time, sheriff. Do I really need to paint a picture?

“Oh no, Madam Mayor,” Emma grinned in faux politeness as she pulled Regina away from the door. “I think I’ve seen enough today—and the week for that matter.”

Regina’s stomach twisted as Emma’s grip on her waist tightened. Emma’s scent invaded her nostrils and she inhaled the aroma of lust and determination. The quiet storm rumbling beneath Emma’s skin was more telling than any proclamation could have been. Regina recognized the disposition of a woman on a mission—a woman who was resolute in her stance and would not be deterred. Regina Mills recognized the visage of a woman who’d had absolutely enough.

The mayor’s nerves flittered in her womb as she pried the sheriff’s hands from around her waist. Emma smiled as she encircled both the mayor’s wrists and pulled the woman into a bathroom stall. She reclaimed the mayor’s waist with one hand and locked the door with the other.

“What do you think you’re doing, Emma? This is a _public_ bathroom.”

“You should have let me take you home,” Emma responded softly before capturing Regina’s lips in a light kiss.

Regina gasped at the gentle touch as Emma pressed her back against the stall. She whimpered into the savior’s mouth as Emma’s hands slid slowly down the length of her sides. The mayor had not expected this. The fire in the blonde’s eyes told the tale of an impending coupling that would be rough and demanding. It promised a fucking so savage and unyielding that Regina found herself anticipating the struggle of having to deny her relentless swan. And yet, instead of rough touches and eager gropes, those knowing hands belied the dogged determination in those green orbs and simply molded against her body with patience and care.

“I’m done with this, baby,” Emma stated firmly but in a soft tone barely above a whisper. She dripped her head and placed a series of languid kisses along the column of her girlfriend’s creamy neck. “I can’t take it anymore, Regina,” she mumbled against the brunette’s pulsing vein.

Emma slid her hand under Regina’s snug fitting dress and up the length of the little bit of thigh that the material actually covered. Regina was not prepared for this. She was not prepared for the way Emma’s feathery touch lit her loins on fire. She did not account for or have a plan against a savior whose steady tone left no room for argument. Regina’s sex clenched rapidly as her body’s nervous perspirations coated her skin in a thin layer of anticipation and apprehension. Just how far was Emma going to take this?

Regina pulled at the hand that snaked up her thighs. She called on her nerves of steel and the will power that had served her so well throughout the week. “Emma, control yourself,” she offered up sternly.

“I’m done with that,” she said as she leaned back and took in the sight of the flushed mayor. “You took it too far, Regina,” Emma admonished. She pushed against the resistance of Regina’s feebly protesting hand and sucked in a ragged breath at the soaked material she found between the mayor’s legs. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Emma—”

“Shhh. Let me,” she whispered.

Emma eased her hand inside of the wet panties and nearly wept with relief when two of her fingers finally . . . _finally_ . . . found their home inside of Regina. Regina moaned softly and dropped her head against the sheriff’s shoulder. Her trembling hands pressed firmly into Emma’s abdomen—not pushing her away but not pulling her closer—Regina desperately needed to anchor herself. The sheriff buried herself inside the mayor until the calluses from her hand rubbed back and forth against the brunette’s clitoris. Regina sank her teeth into the material of Emma’s leather jacket in order swallow the puffs of quiet whimpers. Emma pumped her fingers deeply and slowly as she savored the intensity of the moment.

“E-Emma, w-we’re in public,” Regina squeaked out against the leather material as her hips bucked according the tempo Emma had set for them.

“Unzip my pants,” Emma husked, ignoring Regina’s statement.

Damn it all if this quiet demanding version of Emma Swan was not the sexiest thing Regina had ever seen. There was a certain serenity and ease to her voice and yet it created an atmosphere that sucked Regina in and told her to comply. Her womb fluttered and her palms broke into a anxious sweat as she attempted to undo the blonde’s jeans while Emma continued to stroke her. Without breaking her stride inside of the writhing mayor, Emma shoved one of Regina’s hands down the front of her jeans.

“Put your fingers in me,” she instructed almost patiently. It was Regina who started this. It was Regina who insisted on tormenting the sheriff when all Emma wanted to do was make love to her. Originally, Emma had planned to take her roughly. She had made designs on the mayor to drag her into the stall and fuck her against the back of the stall until Granny’s crumbled to the fucking ground. But now, all she wanted was to feel Regina and have Regina feel her. She didn’t care where they were, her body screamed for her to fulfill both their needs and that’s exactly what she was going to do. What kind of savior would she be if she didn’t fulfill her mission?

She cried out when the mayor thrust her fingers into her clenching and eager body.

“Emma,” Regina whispered desperately. She didn’t trust herself to say more lest her tiny mewls became echoing cries in the public facility.

Emma grabbed Regina’s behind and Regina’s head fell to the sheriff’s chest. Emma rested her chin on top of Regina’s head as the two thrust into one another and bit back their moans.

“Don’t ever do this again,” Emma panted.

Regina nodded jerkily against her chest as Emma’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside the brunette.

“I’m serious, Regina,” Emma warned as she increased the rhythm and bucked her hips more forcefully against the Regina’s hand. Regina held on to the back of Emma’s neck with her free hand and nearly tore the flesh from the blonde’s sweaty nape when the tremors began to make their telling appearance. “Do you understand me?” Again, Emma increased the pace and again Regina bit back a cry and nodded frantically against the blonde’s heaving chest. “Let me hear it, Gina.”

But Regina was drowning. She was drowning in the feel of her fingers being squeezed in the impossibly tight cove of her lover’s pussy. She was drowning in the sensation of Emma’s knowing hand fucking her deep and steady and making her legs shake. Regina was completely overtaken by the husky and restrained duet of their labored breathing. The mayor didn’t trust herself to do little more than nod, but Emma seemed determined to pull an answer from her trembling lips. Regina lifted her head and pleaded with her eyes for her blonde beauty to have mercy on her and to understand that her body was mere strokes away from dissolving and that she didn’t trust herself to utter a single word.

Emma rocked her hips even harder against Regina’s asymmetrical strokes. She was so close to the edge and staring down into that beautifully contorted face and watching that full bottom lip swell under the punishment of those teeth almost sent the blonde into a frenzy. Regina’s touch was perfect. _Perfect_. “Say it,” she panted.

“Yes,” Regina mouthed.

Still, the blonde was not satisfied.

“Yes, what,” she moaned quietly as Regina continued to stroke her.

“I-I understand,” Regina moaned loudly when Emma’s fingers hit her sensitive nerves in quick succession. “I understand. I understand,” Regina chanted as the orgasm finally came to life and ate at her spine. It drug into her brain and attacked her motor skills. Emma moved her hand from the mayor’s sweaty derriere and covered her mouth. She smiled as she kissed the back of her hand and stared into Regina’s shimmering eyes. “Shhh.” Regina’s body seized in Emma’s arms and the heat from her muffled cry warmed the inside of the blonde’s hand. Regina coming undone was without a doubt Emma Swan’s favorite sight to behold. Just watching the regal woman explode due to her touch, sent the blonde over the edge. Emma gritted her teeth and held on hold for dear life as the spasms rolled through her body. She bucked her hips roughly against the mayor’s hand, letting those sinful fingers hit her walls until her vision left and in its place there was only the ringing in her ears and a blinding white light. Her body, having been deprived for what felt like ages, practically sagged in utter relief once the orgasm and aftershocks finally released her from their grips.

The two women held each other up, breathing heavily and chests heaving against one another’s. Long after the quakes granted them mercy and returned them to Earth the two women held on to each other and absorbed each other’s strength. Regina buried herself deeper into Emma’s arms and shook her head slightly at her own capitulation. So much for the patience of the queen, she thought jokingly. She fought to pull her mind from its haze, but the bliss of their aftermath had created a tranquil bubble that neither woman seemed prepared to part with.

“Can we finish this at home,” Emma asked hopefully.

Regina chuckled into her shoulder and weakly swatted her chest. “Now you ask me.”

“Hey,” Emma smiled, “I tried to get us out of here . . . but, this punishment shit is done, right?”

Regina’s sex throbbed at the question. “Only because you literally backed me into a corner.”

Emma scoffed. “You were going to drag this on forever.”

“You only had a week left, sheriff,” Regina teased as she finally leaned back and zipped up the savior’s pants. Emma followed suit and straightened Regina’s dress back down over her hips.

“Like hell I did. I can think of all kinds of ways we can spend the next seven days. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

They stepped away from each other and assessed the additional damage. Regina smiled as she waved her hand over their disheveled forms and returned them to their original state, providing Emma with a slight improvement.

“I’ll head out first,” the brunette instructed.

“You know we aren’t fooling anybody, right? I mean, we’ve been in here a long time.”

“Because you have the sex drive and patience of a boy going through puberty,” Regina hissed.

“Oh really,” Emma challenged. “It’s not exactly dry between your legs, Regina.”

“At least I can control myself,” the woman shot back.

“Says the woman who just came all over my hand,” Emma retorted with a smug grin.

“Are you _trying_ to find different ways for me to torture you?” Regina poked the sheriff in the chest and stepped back into her personal space. “Because I can assure you, Swan, I may have agreed to lift this punishment, but believe me—I have countless ways to get under your skin.” With that, Regina Mills—ever the conundrum—kissed Emma softly on the cheek before pushing her away from the door. “I’ll see you at home, sweetheart,” she purred with a soft smile before exiting the bathroom without so much as a second glance in Emma’s general direction.

Ten minutes later a dazed Emma Swan stumbled out of the bathroom wondering if she had somehow made things worse. Did . . . did she just give Regina the green light to get _more_ creative?

“Well, hell,” she muttered as she walked pass the front counter.

Ruby stood behind with bar with an evil glint in her eyes and the biggest shit-eating grin Emma Swan had ever seen. The waitress pointed to her nose and howled playfully, letting the blonde know that the wolf in her knew _exactly_ what had transpired in her grandmother’s establishment.

Emma’s eyes widened in shock and horror and she scanned the diner in a panic. “Not one word, Ruby,” Emma snapped through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry, Em. She’s already gone. You’re welcome, by the way,” Ruby cackled with a wink as she headed to a nearby table to take another round of orders. Confused, Emma followed the waitress’s darting gaze toward the bathrooms. A very sloppy “Out of Order” sign had been taped to the door of the women’s restroom.

Emma, too relieved that Regina had not witnessed Ruby’s antics, fled the scene and headed back to work. As the cool Maine air blew through her golden locks, Emma couldn’t help but wonder: What on Earth would Regina do next?


	6. Call Number 5 and A Serious Case of Lock Jaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, the chapter after this is fluff and feels; after that, it’s straight NSFW (I mean, they do have seven whole days to make up for). Chapter 8 was originally a one-shot with my first detailed strap-on scene (I’m particularly excited about that one; if that’s not your thing—maybe skip that chapter). Remember, this story is already complete, it’s just horribly splintered into little one-shot pieces (smutty one-shot pieces, in case you couldn’t tell) that I am putting together into one submission. I’m nearly done merging and am simply attempting to proof read (for some reason when I think one word, I type another and yet I can assure you there will still be errors) but this sucker should be wrapped up in a few days. After that, I’m falling off the grid. So I’m saying this now: Huge shout out to all you guys who have commented, bookmarked, subscribed, or left kudos for any of my stories. Much love to the SwanQueen Fanfiction group on Facebook! I’ve met some truly awesome people on that page. Thanks for taking the time to read these stories. I’ve only been doing this for about eight months now but it’s been great. Work and school beckons. Much love. ;-*
> 
> Oh, oh, last thing: My description of Emma’s injury is very likely wrong. I have no idea. I don’t research for the stuff I write and I have no intention of starting—I just write it. I was punched in the jaw once in a boxing class so my description will basically be what I had to deal with for a day or so.

Regina let the stream of warm water cascade over her body and lick at her skin and muscles. After the events at Granny’s diner earlier that day, she gathered that a cold shower would have been more appropriate that evening, but she needed the steam of the hot water to soothe her flesh and seal in that lingering touch of Emma Swan. Heaven help if that woman wasn’t a force to be reckoned with when she was turned on.

Her cell phone blared and jarred her out of her comforting haze. She smiled knowingly as she turned off the shower and let the rising steam surround her wet and naked body. The mayor grabbed her phone from the bathroom sink, fully prepared to tease her sheriff for being so whipped.

“Really, dear? You couldn’t wait until you got home?”

“I . . . I . . . _am_ home,” came the confused but chipper voice.

Regina sighed into the phone and cursed herself for not checking the caller ID. “What can I do for you, Snow?”

“Man, don’t you just blow hot and cold,” Emma’s mother laughed.

Regina wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. The last thing she needed was Snow White’s forest-loving voice in her head while her nerves were still humming from her daughter’s expert manipulations.

“Will you just get to the point,” Regina snapped.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to shout. We’re practically family, you know. Well, again.” Snow White’s giggle was cut short when Regina pressed ‘End Call’ and tossed the phone to the bed. Obviously the other woman was in a playful mood or suffering from brain damage; either way, it was more than apparent to Regina that Little Miss Buttercup had dialed the mayor by mistake. Not a mistake as in unintentionally—oh no—a mistake as in: What the hell made Snow White think that she and Regina had the kind of relationship where they called each other . . . just because?

Sure, Snow White was one of the few people who actually made an attempt to treat her like a human being, but that change had only come about when she saw that Emma and Regina’s relationship was more than mere mutual infatuation.

Regina slipped into her robe and headed downstairs to prepare a late dinner. Emma would be home in three hours, and while she figured that food would not be on the blonde’s mind, at the very least it would be prepared and waiting for them by the time they pulled away from each other. She relaxed into her routine as she glided about the kitchen, humming and smiling to herself as she made Emma’s favorite dish. God, when had she become so domestic? She wondered briefly if this is what her life would have been like with Daniel all those years ago? Would she have fussed over him the way she does with Emma? Somehow, despite how deeply she loved him, a part of Regina knew that the answer was ‘no’. Daniel could never be replaced, but Emma was not a replacement. She was a permanent fixture engrained in the mayor’s heart and she was an entity all on her own. Emma Swan could never replace anything or anyone. She was a pure and bona fide original and she left an indelible mark wherever she went.

Her cell phone echoed loudly from upstairs, once again pulling her from her peaceful thoughts. Regina placed her panned dish in the oven and took her sweet time heading up the stairs. There was no way she was making the same mistake twice by rushing to answer the phone.

Sure enough, she had one missed called from the artist formerly known as Mary Margaret. _If I ignore her she’ll just call back,_ Regina reasoned as she returned the call.

“That was rude, Regina,” Snow huffed into the phone. “Do you have any idea how long I was talking before I realized you hung up on me? These horrible cellular devices need dial tones.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes against the sound of Snow’s voice as she inwardly soothed her bubbling irritation. “Forgive me,” Regina ground out tightly. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Well . . . David and I got to talking and we were thinking . . .”

“Congratulations.”

“ _Regina!”_

“Terribly sorry, do go on.”

“ _Anyway_ , we were thinking that we’d like to throw you and Emma an anniversary party.”

“A what now,” Regina asked as she stared off into space.

“An anniversary party. You two have been together for almost a year now and I think we should do something for your one year anniversary.”

“Aren’t those sorts of affairs generally reserved for married couples,” Regina asked—not that she cared.

“Aren’t you two practically married? I mean just how long do you intend to shack up with my daughter?”

Regina pressed the ‘End Call’ button and fought the urge to conjure a fireball with the phone still in her hand. She would have to remember to ask Emma how to block certain callers.

Her phone rang for a third time and she checked the ID. “I certainly seem to be popular today,” she muttered as she answered the phone for David.

“Regina,” he began haughtily. “Will you please stop hanging up on my wife.” It was more of a demand than a question and Regina bristled at the tone. Snow White may have warmed slightly to the idea of Regina dating her daughter, but to David, Regina would always be an evil force who could never truly love and who could not be trusted.

“Certainly, Charmless. If she will simply refrain from calling, by operation of law, it will be impossible for me to hang up on her,” Regina quipped.

“Hey! We’re trying to do something nice for _you,_ ” the shepherd sneered.

“No! You want to highlight your precious daughter and I’m being dragged along by default. Do _not_ make it seem as if you actually care for me, David.”

Regina wished there was an action that carried more weight and finality than simply pressing a button. She jabbed the ‘End Call’ and threw her phone back on the bed. Just as she turned on her heels to storm out of the room, it rang again.

“I am going to burn this entire town to the ground and rake the ashes in the harbor,” she growled. “What?!”

“Whoa. I come in peace, Madam Mayor,” the teasing voice laughed over the phone.

“E-Emma?”

“Last time I checked. You okay, babe?”

“No,” Regina huffed as she plopped down on the bed. “Your insipid parents will not leave me alone. This is the fourth time my phone has rung and I thought you were one of them.” Regina fell back and let her head hit the pillow.

“Ah, they called you about the party.”

“You knew about this?”

“Sure. They called me first so I told them to ask you before I agreed to anything.”

“Why did you sic your parents on me?”

Emma replied softly. “I know how they get and I don’t want you to be anywhere that makes you uncomfortable.”

Regina grinned but remained silent. She pressed the phone tightly against her ear as she envisioned her sheriff at the police station on the other end with her feet propped up.

“Regina? You there?”

“Yes,” the mayor answered softly. “I don’t want to talk about your parents and whatever this party is that they’ve dreamed up,” Regina finished haughtily. “Will you be much longer?” They both knew that this was Regina’s way of asking the sheriff if she could leave work early.

A low and deep chuckle emanated through the phone line and Regina’s nipples constricted against the material of her robe. Even the soft silky material felt confining to her burning flesh. Why on Earth had she decided to put it on?

_Oh that’s right, the food._

Regina groaned inwardly as she pulled herself from the comfort of their bed and headed back downstairs to turn off the oven.

“Why, Gina,” Emma asked. “Do you miss me already?”

“Maybe.”

“Only maybe? What were you doing before I called?”

“Cooking. Taking a shower. Not necessarily in that order.”

It was Regina’s turn to laugh as a loud crash sounded on the other end.

“Are you still naked,” Emma gulped.

“Not exactly, dear.”

“Will you be by the time I get home?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Silence.

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and laughed heartily when she realized that Emma disconnected the call.

* * *

Nothing ever happened in Storybrooke. Crime was practically nonexistent and emergencies were few and far between. At least that’s what Emma told herself when she raced out of the sheriff’s station and locked up early. She wasn’t being irresponsible, she reasoned. If anything, she was saving money on electricity and by extension saving the taxpayers money by not wasting unnecessary resources by sitting idly in an empty and quiet police station. If anything of note truly required her attention, Emma was certain someone would reach her on her cell phone. And it wasn’t as if she was _sneaking_ away. She was the goddamn sheriff.

Emma hopped into her Volkswagen and sped down the main road until her poor bug sputtered in protest. “Don’t you fucking dare,” she threatened as she neared Mifflin Street. As much as she loved her car, Emma was completely prepared to leave it in the middle of the road and sprint home if she had to. Regina Mills was waiting for her. Regina Mills was possibly _naked_ and waiting for her. The blonde thought of how they came together in the bathroom at Granny’s and drove just a little bit faster. All that stood between Emma and Regina was the rapidly diminishing distance and Emma’s layer of clothing.

The moment she entered the house, the smell of pasta nearly caused the sheriff to detour. She made a mental note to visit the kitchen _after_ she’d sated her more pressing hunger. She took the stairs two at a time and all but burst into their master bedroom.

“Try not to tear the door from the hinges,” Regina called out coyly from their master bathroom.

Emma stood at the foot of the empty bed and stared down at the rumpled sheets.

“Don’t worry,” Regina cooed as she emerged from the bathroom in only her thin robe. “I haven’t started without you.” The mayor smirked darkly at the hungry look that clouded the sheriff’s features. Those peridot eyes combed her body slowly and repeated the process until Regina was almost positive that the blonde was attempting to commit the contours of the mayor’s body to memory.

“You’re not naked,” Emma pointed out.

“Hmm. I don’t believe I provided a yes or no answer to your question,” came the mocking purr.

Emma growled and took a step forward.

“Ah,” Regina halted her with a filthy smile and a raised hand.

Emma kept her eyes glued to Regina’s frame. The flimsy material of the robe provided little cover for the hardened nipples that strained against the fine fabric. _Tease._ “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Emma’s tone was almost accusatory as she took another step. Again, Regina smiled and stepped back.

“Take one more step, Emma, and I’ll change into a corset that will take you _hours_ to get me out of,” Regina threatened.

“Try it,” Emma laughed. “I’ll cut that shit off and fuck you against that vanity.” Even still, the blonde knew not to move. With her luck, Regina would enchant the damn thing so that she _couldn’t_ cut it off.

Regina arched her brow in triumph when the sheriff grunted but didn’t attempt to come forward. “Ooh, so much bravado.”

“You really do enjoy making my life hell, don’t you,” Emma asked while smiling and shaking her head.

“It does provide me with a certain level of entertainment, yes.” Regina pulled at the belt of her robe but held the material closed with her hands. “There’s something terribly off-balance about this situation,” the mayor declared as she toyed with her belt.

Emma followed Regina’s predatory gaze down to her clothing. The brunette all but rolled her eyes at the layers that hid the sheriff’s pale skin from her greedy eyes. Regina wanted to feast her brown eyes on that slender frame and those telling muscles. She wanted to watch as Emma subconsciously fletched every time Regina’s stare lingered on a part of her body. Regina wanted to watch the blonde as she transformed from that awkward and silly but lovable woman into the aggressive entity whose stance all but yelled, “Come and get me.”

_Now_ the blonde understood. Regina wasn’t going to disrobe until Emma did so first. _What the queen wants, the queen gets_ , Emma mused inwardly as she began to tear at her own clothing. She kicked her boots away, not even bothering to see where they landed. Her jeans and uniform shirt disappeared in a blur before she pulled her bra over her head and nearly ripped off her own panties. She stood in all her unabashed glory, chest heaving slightly and nipples constricting under Regina’s unwavering scrutiny.

“Good girl. Now . . . there seems to be a matter of this pesky robe standing between you and what you want.” Regina dropped her hands from the robe and let it fall open. Her breasts held the fabric in place enough to keep her nipples from being exposed but her stomach and pelvis greeted the sheriff freely.

In an instant Emma had Regina in her arms. She pulled the robe away from Regina’s body and carried the mayor over to the bed. They stared into each other’s eyes for their short journey and for the briefest of moments, time stood still. Would it always be this way? Would they always want to absolutely _devour_ each other one moment, and then dote on one another the next? Was it normal? It felt normal. It felt right. It was a recipe that screamed “Emma and Regina” and yet, Emma couldn’t help but wonder if every relationship was like this. Emma wanted to cherish Regina. She wanted to memorialize everything about the woman for all of posterity.

“I love you,” Regina whispered against the blonde’s ear who seemed content to stand in front of the bed and continue to hold the mayor in bridal fashion.

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma kissed her forehead and inhaled deeply. God, she could almost hear the sound of a whip cracking in her mind. Regina had completely ruined her.

“Are you just going to stand here and cradle me for the remainder of the evening, dear,” Regina taunted, effectively breaking their tender moment with her lust-filled tenor.

“My apologies, your highness,” Emma retorted as she dipped her head. Without warning, she dumped the mayor onto the bed, causing an uncharacteristic squeal and giggle to erupt from the mayor’s lips.

“ _Emma_ ,” she laughed before positioning herself in the middle of the bed. “Have I ever told you how extremely arousing I think it is that you can lift me?” To emphasize her point, the mayor trailed a testing hand between her legs and returned with the proof to back up her claim.

Emma’s eyes darkened as she watched Regina’s coated finger disappear into her own mouth. She nearly forgot how to breathe when Regina arched her back and moaned from the pleasure of her own taste.

“A-are you sure you didn’t start without me,” Emma gulped.

“I did not,” Regina gasped as she pinched one of her nipples and bit into her lower lip. Her eyes blazed at Emma and silently dared her to come and take what was hers.

“Good,” she growled as she pounced on the bed next to that ridiculously inviting and warm body. “Cause that’s my job,” Emma declared as she pulled Regina on top of her.

“Oh real—”

The obnoxious abstract melody of a ringtone filled the room and Regina screamed into Emma’s shoulder. Five calls in one day—granted one of them was Emma—but Regina was decidedly _not_ prepared for this level of popularity. Especially not now, not when her leg was nestled so nicely between Emma’s legs and Emma’s toned thigh was positioned just right.

“I swear if that’s one of the idiots again, I’m changing my number.”

Emma groaned as she reached for Regina’s phone and checked the ID. As predicted, it was her mother.

“Just answer it and tell her you’re busy. She’s just going to keep calling if you don’t,” Emma barked sourly while glaring at the phone.

“Fine,” Regina shouted before she answered the phone and put it on speaker. “This is _really_ not a good time, Snow,” Regina huffed as she placed the phone on the nightstand.

“Regina, if you’d just give us a few minutes, we’d be out of your hair in no time . . .”

“I-I appreciate that, I do. But now is _really_ not the time.” Regina bit back a moan as Emma sank her teeth into Regina’s neck. The brunette attempted to pull away, but Emma tightened her grip.

“Hurry up,” the blonde mouthed impatiently.

Regina glared at her own idiot and tried to pull back yet again. “ _You’re_ the one who told me to answer,” she hissed in an almost inaudible whisper.

“I said get rid of her,” Emma spat back just as quietly.

“Yes,” Regina replied sarcastically, “because your mother is certainly known for taking no for an answer.”

“She’s going to talk forever.”

“Then why did you tell me to _answer?!”_

Snow White, oblivious to the naked lovers’ nearly silent bickering, delved head first into her plans for Emma and Regina’s hypothetical party.

Of all the encounters that either woman could have dreamed up, Regina sprawled on top of Emma with their hardened nipples smashed together and listening to the sound of Snow White’s perky voice was not one of those scenarios. At least . . . it wasn’t before. It’s not that Emma _wanted_ to make love to her girlfriend with her parents on the phone. No, she just wanted to make love to Regina, period. It was almost painful not being inside of Regina. Even the slight squirming of the mayor’s naked body as she tried to untangle their limbs, was burning through Emma’s psyche. If her mother was being pushy and they couldn’t find a way to end the conversation, Emma didn’t see why she should continue to wait. For seven days she’d been denied the privilege of tasting Regina directly and she was not about to let her long-winded chatter box of a mother ruin this for her. She’d promised the mayor that the next time she was between her legs, she’d fuck the absolute shit out of her—and she was going to deliver.

In one fluid motion, Emma flipped Regina onto her back and settled her weight between her legs.

“Have you lost your mind,” Regina whispered.

Emma leaned down and bit into Regina’s neck again. She sucked the warm skin until Regina whimpered and gripped the back of Emma’s head.

“Regina, are you even listening?”

“No,” the mayor stuttered, speaking to both mother and daughter, as Emma created a path of kisses to her breasts.

Regina buried her fingers in the blonde’s hair and pulled at her mane until their eyes met. “I will kill you,” she warned.

The sheriff simply smiled and lowered her lips back to Regina’s chest. She took her time circling each nipple with her tongue. She sucked them one at a time and blew gently before repeating the process.

“ . . . I know you’re not a big fan of bright colors,” Snow white droned, “but I think we can make an exception since yellow _is_ Emma’s favorite color.”

“S-Snow,” Regina sputtered as she swallowed a moan. She refused to subject herself to the trauma and therapy that would follow if she were to moan out the other brunette’s name. “Please,” she begged in a desperate tone that even Emma’s mother noticed. “N-now is n-not a good time.”

“Really, Regina,” Snow huffed but still refused to end the call.

Emma nipped and licked Regina’s skin. Every single part of Regina tasted absolutely amazing. Her soft and salty flesh with its sweet undertones and intoxicating aroma invaded her mind until her only lucid thought was Regina and the treasure between her legs. This couldn’t be healthy, she thought absentmindedly. It couldn’t be normal to crave a person the way Emma Swan craved Regina Mills. She _had_ to wrap her arms around those thighs and hold on to the mayor while she feasted from her. Emma all but salivated as she slithered further down Regina’s arching body. She tugged at Regina’s inner thigh with her teeth and alternated between kissing her thighs and kissing her glistening lips.

“Get her off the phone,” Emma growled from between her legs.

Regina tensed from the contact and vibrations of those lips. Emma wasn’t being fair. This had to be Emma’s twisted idea of payback—it had to be! Couldn’t she see that Regina was in no condition to verbally spar with her mother? Didn’t she understand that Regina was being overwhelmed by that maddening mouth and those powerful hands? It was too much. Her body was flailing and seeking a life raft under the tidal waves of Emma’s unrepentant strokes.

“Y-you could _help_ me,” Regina replied shakily, a bit louder than she intended. Yet, even as she said the words, she knew Emma would leave her to flounder in the affects of the blonde’s touch and her own crippling arousal.

“Regina,” Snow whined. “I’m trying here, okay?”

Emma captured Regina’s labia between her teeth and bit down, sparing the brunette no respite as she repeated the process to her satisfaction.

“I’m hanging—UP,” Regina shouted with her eyes shut tight.

“Can’t you let us do this one thing for you and our little girl,” Snow asked with an irritatingly hopeful voice.

Emma, completely lost to her own hunger, ignored the conversation in its entirety. The blonde pushed her way into the silky folds and entered Regina with her tongue.

“ _Emma_ , goddamnit!” Regina cried out, forgetting about the woman on the other line.

“Fine,” Snow White conceded. “I know that she is _Emma_ to you, but she will always be our little girl,” she huffed.

“Emma, _please_ ,” Regina requested with a sharp intake of breath. “A-at least l-let me t-t-turn over,” she begged by way of compromise. She needed the sheriff, she needed her desperately; but goddamn it she needed Snow White off that fucking phone. Her offer was an attempt to appease and grant her relief from the complex torrent of emotions that swirled around her and nearly drove her crazy. If Emma would just let her get on her stomach, she could bury her face in the mattress and expel the screams that wanted so badly to escape into the musky air. “Sweetheart, please.”

But she was ignored.

The mayor clutched at the hands that held her in place as the sheriff’s mouth set her body on fire. Every cell in her body stood on edge and was keenly aware of that scalding tongue and its spirited antics. She tightened her thighs around Emma’s head, unsure if there was a special place in hell for women who had sex while their girlfriend’s mother was on the line. Regina wanted to reach out and toss the phone against the wall or send it up in ashes in a blaze of glory but they’d gotten too far away from the nightstand and she was too emotional to properly call on her magic. Her mind raced but could settle on nothing in particular—nothing except for Emma Swan. All that mattered in that moment was Emma’s hands and that mouth of hers that needed a warning label.

Regina grabbed a pillow and let her stifled moans spring free from her lungs. Emma smirked at the change in sound and increased her efforts to pull an orgasm out of the quaking woman. She pressed her tongue firmly against Regina’s clitoris and let the brunette fuck herself against her mouth. When Emma finally slid her fingers deep into that clenching cove, Regina shrieked into the pillow. Emma was evil. _Emma_ Swan was the dark entity in their relationship—she had to be, Regina surmised. Instead of granting her a reprieve, instead of allowing her to calm down and magic that phone away and let it reappear in the damned toilet, Emma set a pace with her fingers that spoke volumes about her intentions. There were no light feathery touches. There were no tender swipes of the tongues and timid strokes meant to tease and draw out the experience. Emma Swan set a vicious pace—a tempo of a woman nearly mad with yearning and striving for a specific goal.

“Regina . . . Regina . . . are you okay?” In the background, Regina vaguely registered the sound of Snow White muttering to Prince Charming.

Regina screamed her pleasure as her body yielded to the voracious tempo of the Charming offspring. Her spine stiffened against the onslaught of spasms as she buried her nails in the sheriff’s scalp. Their bodies thrashed about the bed as though they were two untamed beings set free into the beauty of an endless wilderness. The pillow fell away from Regina’s face as the evidence of release rang freely throughout the room. Emma pushed her face deeper between the sweaty thighs, rubbing her nose roughly against the throbbing bud. She extended her angular jaws until her mouth could open no wider. She shoved her thick tongue in and out Regina until the mayor’s death grip left the sheriff’s head in order for her to tear at her own midnight mane. She buried her fingers into her brunette locks and gritted her teeth in order to prepare herself for the inevitable. Emma’s mouth was ruthless. It was as relentless as it was glorious and it took Regina to dimensions and realms and held her soul as its hostage.

“David,” Snow White pleaded in a faint voice as she spoke in the background. “W-what’s happening? Please tell me they’re not . . . ,” she asked in a frightened whisper.

Emma, sensing the almost frantic nature of Regina’s impending release, licked with a fervor that caused her jawbones to ache. Regina panted Emma’s name with an urgency that foretold a release of magnificent and majestic proportions—a climax fit for a queen.

“Oh my god,” Snow gasped in a tiny and horrified voice. In the distance, a very upset and very disgusted Prince Charming could be heard yelling at his wife.

“Hang it up, Snow! For the love of god, just, hang it up!! Never, _ever_ call her again!”

The couple, too far gone to care or even register that their actions had long been discovered, delved deeper into their passion as Regina’s orgasm took control. She cried out freely as her hips lifted from the bed and Emma cradled them and held her off the bed. The blonde sucked her clitoris roughly, forcing the mayor to endure the continued ministrations even as her current orgasm slithered through her body.

Well into the night, Emma remained in her position, transitioning between gentle sucking and light teasing with her teeth and nearly feral feasting that pulled tremors from the brunette’s body that she was not aware she had.

Emma turned Regina onto her side and held the mayor’s leg up as she kissed her nether lips in the same fashion as she would the lips on her beautiful face. Instead of the perpendicular meeting of lips, Emma aligned her lips with Regina’s labia and swiped her tongue along the inner length. Regina, completely taken with the new sensation, pushed Emma’s head further between her legs.

“Oh my goodness,” she gasped.

Emma worked as if on autopilot. She stroked in and out of the mayor as if she were a machine without the burden of an off switch. She would never tire of the mayor. She could never grow weary of the intoxicant that was Regina Mills and she wanted the brunette to fully understand that. If she could have spent the rest of her life listening to those ragged and desperate cries, Emma would have done just that. The taste of Regina’s nectar filled her mouth over and over until it seemed a foreign concept to pull her mouth away. Even when the dull ache under her tongue and the needling twinge in her jaws became prominent and altogether unpleasant, Emma couldn’t stop.

Regina’s scratchy voice, having lost its strength ages ago, transformed into hyperventilating pants as her body seemed to split into peak after peak. The rolling spasms and merciless releases held no regard for the frequency of their visitation or the results they had on her overheated body. “E-Emma, that’s enough. N-no more,” she finally offered in a high-pitched and sandy whine. She pulled at the sheets until her knuckles ached from the strain of her clenching fists.

Finally, Regina’s body lay limp and useless as she inhaled greedily to fill her lungs. Emma pulled her mouth away from Regina’s red and swollen sex, planting a solid kiss between her legs before leaving the area for good. She crawled up the mayor’s body and smeared a hot sticky kiss against the mayor’s parted lips. Regina’s tongue met the thin lips as she cleaned the sheriff’s mouth and chin slowly, never breaking eye contact with the woman hovering over her. She took her time and let her tongue drag across Emma’s mouth before biting playfully at her chin and sucking away at the remaining evidence.

Emma wanted to tell Regina how incredibly sexy her actions were. She wanted to let the mayor know that only Regina Mills had the ability to be fully spent and still have a sexual energy that seemed to never die. She wanted to sing her praises to the woman, to draft an “Ode to Regina” and recite it to her while she fed the woman grapes and combed her fingers through her hair. The Savior, staring down lovingly at the woman who was such a big part of her life, attempted to open her mouth and share the amorous musings that she couldn’t hold back. Only, her jawbones settled into a stiff catch and all but refused to cooperate with her demands. She attempted to flex her jowls and relax her chin in order to loosen the muscles that tightened on the sides of her face.

Regina, noticing the nearly comical wide eyes and panicked expression leaned forward and pressed Emma onto her back. “Are you alright, sweetheart,” Regina asked with genuine concern, still not quite understanding what was happening.

Emma pressed her fingers into her cheeks and strained to open her mouth. It was not impossible, but the fleeting success was certainly not worth the ache and the effort. “I . . . I think I over did it,” she grumbled childishly through an open mouth and gritted teeth.

Regina, stared down at Emma for a long moment before the implication of Emma’s mumbled words truly hit home. _Ohhh._ The brunette threw her head back with a dirty cackle that all but shook the frame of the bed. Leave it to Emma to . . . eat too much! Her laugh increased as she thought of all the quips and barbs she could hurl the blonde. It was simply too delicious—a gift from on high. Regina Mills couldn’t help herself. “What is the matter, dear,” she asked sweetly. “ _Cat_ got your tongue?”

Emma growled at her girlfriend as the mayor dropped her head to Emma’s shoulder and all but howled until her sides began to cramp.

Finally, when she could laugh no more, Regina raised herself on her elbows and met Emma’s scowl. She leaned over and kissed the closed lips, quite pleased that she could still smell herself on the sheriff.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Regina soothed as an idea began to take form in the witch’s mind. “I am sure we can make use of this incident . . . somehow,” she finished while trailing the outline of one of Emma’s nipples.

Emma, reading the lascivious thoughts clear as day, shook her head wildly and attempted to scoot away from Regina. “Fuck that,” she ground out as she threw one leg out of the bed.

“What is your hurry, Emma,” Regina purred as she pulled the blonde back down and covered her body with her own. Her full lips pressed against Emma’s as she eased her hand between their sweaty bodies.

“Regina,” came the muffled warning. Their eyes met and green silently beseeched brown to have a heart. Emerald greeted chocolate and the two conveyed their intent and let it rest in the night air. Emma’s eyes implored the brunette to ignore the copious juices she found between the sheriff’s legs and wait until Emma could properly cry out her passion. Regina’s eyes provided a succinct and unwavering rebuttal: Payback is a bitch.

Without ceremony, Regina thrust three fingers into Emma’s seeking pussy. She covered the blonde’s mouth with her own in order to distract the sheriff from attempting to cry out and causing herself further injury.

“You feel so good,” Regina breathed out in a contented sigh as she stroked her lover. “Do you find it difficult,” she taunted.

One of Emma’s hands flew to the rails of the headboard as the other gripped the mayor’s behind. She shut her eyes tightly and focused her energy on fighting the vocal reactions that Regina’s fingers caused. She lifted her hips and met Regina’s hand to the beat of the slow and deep fucking that the queen demanded. Regina threw her weight behind her hand and sucked Emma’s breast into her mouth as though she desired to swallow it whole.

“Regina, please,” Emma whined in the back of her throat.

 _Oh, how I do love karma._ The queen increased her speed and added a fourth finger. “Do you, sweetheart,” she asked again, the sensual venom of her tone wrapping itself around Emma as the blonde’s body fell into the trap of the regal woman between her legs. “Do you find it difficult not to cry out for me?” Again, she picked up the tempo. “. . . to not scream out my name? Hm? To have to hold it in out of sheer necessity until it all becomes too much,” Regina asked in raspy pants. “Well, dear,” she husked, “at least you won’t need a pillow.”

Their bodies slammed into each other until the mayor’s hand all but disappeared inside of the straining and quivering blonde. The mayor’s fingers rubbed firmly against the remarkably susceptible mass of tissue inside the sheriff. With each aggressive stroke her digits visited the spot with knowing and acute accuracy. The muscles and joints in Emma’s face fought against her as she forgot herself and attempted to free the piercing scream that burned in her throat. The dull pain spread through her lower face as her first orgasm beat against her womb and demanded that she set it free. She threw her head back and instantly regretted the reflexive impulse that caused her to yell out to her soul mate. The pain seemed to spread to her teeth and settle under her chin. Regina latched on to her neck and rode Emma’s body until the blonde’s legs shook without her permission. She thrashed about the bed with her bottom lip solidly wedged between her teeth, unwisely increasing her discomfort. And yet, the distress paled in comparison to the storm brewing and coursing through the rest of her being. Regina Mills knew her body too well. She knew every nook, every cranny, every secret spot and every sensitive area. Her touches were precise heat-seeking missiles that never missed their targets and had the unnerving ability to send Emma Swan into a fit of incoherent declarations.

Quake after quake stole her essence and left her in the middle of the bed, open and exposed to the mayor’s unyielding fingers. “Oh, _shit_ ,” she squeaked through clenched teeth, cursing herself for the added pressure she was causing to her tense facial muscles. “Gina,” she cried out as best she could. Regina stilled her ministrations and marveled at the complete mess that was heaving before her. A final wave rolled through the blonde and her hips reared off the bed in rapid succession. Regina watched in amazement as the blonde fucked herself roughly against the brunette’s immobile hand. The poor woman was probably too far gone to even realize that she was now doing all the work.

“I think we should take full advantage of this opportunity, don’t you,” Regina asked rhetorically.

Regina eased her hand out of Emma’s gaping sex and kissed her way down Emma’s body. She wiped her sticky fingers on Emma’s leg, only to lick the juices away and bite into the supple offering. Emma buried her hands in the mayor’s hair as Regina descended on her distended mound. She reveled in Emma’s response to her tongue’s eager lapping and bathed in the weak symphony of Emma’s mixed cries of frustration and rapture. The combination of it all filled her veins like a drug and fueled her gluttonous spirit. She surged them forward with the authority of a monarch and drew Emma’s clitoris into her mouth over and over again until the blonde’s orgasms became disrespectful and rotating houseguests—each one planting roots and never wanting to leave. Emma pulled at Regina’s hair even as she body was still held suspended in the grips of its current release. She gasped for air and inhaled deeply through her nose as Regina consumed every last drop of her liquid passion.

The queen ate her fill of the savior until both their bodies collapsed into an exhausted and entangled heap. Regina rested her head on Emma’s thigh and made light circles on Emma’s stomach until the lull of sleep threatened to take them both. With a content sigh and a lazy smile, Regina crawled up the bed and placed her head next to Emma’s. The blonde lay lamely with her eyes closed and grinned weakly with a pained smile at the feel of Regina stroking her cheek.

The distinct smell of magic filled the room as Regina’s hand shimmered in a mesmerizing shade of lavender and crimson. Emma jolted and cracked open her heavy lids at the feel of the warm energy spreading through her face and settling in her jaws and under her chin. She watched Regina’s face, set in serenity and concentration, as she healed her lover and then sealed the success with a gentle kiss.

Emma stared incredulously at her smiling devil and briefly wondered if Regina was a succubus sent from the Enchanted Forrest just to drive the savior insane. “The whole time,” she croaked, as she tested out her jaw. “The whole time, Regina! You could have fixed it from the start?!”

Regina took in the sight of Emma’s indignation and merely chuckled. She leaned in and kissed Emma’s lips before snuggling in next to her and throwing her leg over Emma’s boneless thighs. “Are you really that surprised, dear,” she asked, amusement obvious in her voice.

Emma shook her head as she pulled the brunette closer. Truth be told, Emma realized she really wasn’t that surprised at all. “This is so not over,” Emma promised as she gave in to a yawn.

“Says you,” Regina sniffed.

“Demon.”

“Peasant,” Regina sighed happily as she tightened her grip around Emma’s waist.

The women traded insults and jibes until sleep carried them away and left their parting shots as dying declarations on their lips. They held each other tightly in their dead slumber, neither realizing that the sun was beginning to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't they just put the phone on silent? Good question. My answer: Where's the fun in that? >;-)


	7. I Did It For Me

Regina sat behind her desk and leveled the town board members with a stare that was guaranteed to melt glass and stone. They sat across from her expectantly, waiting for her to give in and pander to their meritless grievances. It was the same unfortunate song and dance she endured week after week—no one truly desired to converse with the town’s mayor—but they all needed her for matters concerning the town. Her signature was the proverbial and literal red tape—the final blockade—that needed to crumble before any major changes could take place. It wasn’t that the people of Storybrooke enjoyed having her as a mayor. Indeed, many despised the very idea of re-electing the witch who was responsible for uprooting them from their lives. Yet, for all of her past faults and egregious misdeeds, the town was forced to accept an uncomfortable reality: Regina Mills was the best person for the job.

The mayor held up her hand in order to silence the overlapping voices and wild hand gestures. The room was divided—if four against one could be considered a proper division.

“I will not just unilaterally make this decision,” she spoke lowly and with as much patience as she could muster. “We are no longer under the rules and traditions of monarchs and tyrants . . .”

A barely concealed scoff rang out in the office and Regina turned her attention to the maker of the noise. “Do you have something to add, Mother Superior?”

The Blue Fairy, seeing that the uncomfortable spotlight of Regina’s gaze was directed toward her, cleared her throat before mumbling a reply. “No, _Madam Mayor.”_ The words fell from a plastered on smile and were coated in a layer of disrespect that was not meant to be subtle.

“Excellent,” Regina replied with an arched brow before addressing the group as a whole. “As I was saying: I cannot, nor can the board, make this type of decision on behalf of the people—hence the town meeting to be held this afternoon.”

Mary Margaret, who apparently found it difficult to hold the mayor’s gaze for too long after Saturday night’s events, cleared her throat in order to draw the committee’s attention. “The people are used to being _led,_ Regina. We cannot leave the decision to open up the town in their hands. I’m surprised that you of all people are even suggesting this. We should cancel the town hall meeting and let the decision be made in private.”

The committee nodded in silent agreement, a unified front against the woman they believed to be an unpredictable hazard to their community.

Regina laughed dryly as she folded her hands on the top of her desk and looked each person in the eye one by one. “We are having this meeting and the _people_ will be heard, Snow. The Sheriff’s department has already compiled enough information and data to present this afternoon regarding how an increase in population could affect the town’s crime rate. Mr. Hopper and Ms. French are prepared to explain how the increased traffic flow of visitors, new residents, and businesses could revitalize Storybrooke.”

“I haven’t heard about or seen these so-called reports,” Geppetto grumbled.

“Me either, for that matter,” Leroy chimed in.

“As I understand it,” Regina began, “the board has decided to hold a preliminary meeting before the town hall discussion.” Regina scanned the room for any signs that her intel was incorrect. “I have asked the sheriff and her deputy to join your meeting with the information they plan to present to the town.”

Snow White turned to her colleagues and nodded tightly before standing and looking down at the mayor. Again, she found she was only able to spare a fleeting glance before the heat rose to her cheeks and turned her pale skin a very telling shade of crimson. As mortified as the mayor was by the weekend’s turn of events, knowing that Snow White was equally if not more ashamed, almost made it worth it. Regina really wished she were in the position to enjoy the woman’s discomfort but the last hour in the same room with this gaggle of buffoons had completely ruined her morning.

The rest of the committee followed suit and stood as if waiting to be dismissed. “The conference room is free. I do not believe there are any scheduled meetings before the committee’s, so you are free to use the room at your leisure.”

With that, Regina donned her reading glasses and stared intently at the forms on her desk. The board members, recognizing their cue to leave, exited the office in a single-file line.

* * *

“Is this what we’ve been reduced to,” the Blue Fairy asked as the other members quieted down from going through the motions of discussing their afternoon agenda. “How is this supposed _democracy_ any better if we are still taking orders from the Evil Queen? Why even have aldermen’s and council members,” the fairy huffed in exasperation.

The Italian carpenter leaned back in his chair as he mulled over the rhetorical question. Indeed, what was the point of that whore in the mayor’s office allowing them positions as if they had a real say. In the end, it all came back to her. In the end, they were all still bowing at the feet of a woman who’d managed to either seduce or be seduced by the true King and Queen’s foolish daughter. He supposed that the Savior was a decent enough person, but her affiliation with the Evil Queen called into question her leadership skills and displayed an astounding lapse in judgment. He could only hope that the jokes and rumors he’d heard floating about—that the Savior was keeping the Evil Queen in line for the good of the town—held at least a scintilla of truth. If not, the wood carver and home builder could not possibly imagine anyone, let alone the eligible and attractive daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, caring for Regina Mills. The allure of the Evil Queen was not lost on the old man; but the idea that anyone would choose to bed the woman or share their life with her out of love and . . . _devotion_ . . . made the wood cutter sick to his stomach.

“Did you really think it’d be any different,” Leroy spat. “So she’s not cursing anybody—big deal. That’s only because her daughter,” he grumbled while jabbing a finger at Snow White, “has the Evil Queen’s nose wide open.”

At this, Snow White’s ears burned at the implication. She didn’t want to have this conversation. No matter her thoughts regarding Regina, heading down this road would not help the board in getting the mayor to understand their reasoning. Regina was not her favorite person by any stretch of the imagination, but this . . . this dark cloud she felt brewing needed to be derailed.

“I-I don’t think we should let ourselves lose sight of why we’re really here,” she started cautiously, attempting to calmly but quickly redirect the board’s attention to the matter at hand. “I don’t agree that the people should vote. I know they were allowed to vote for mayor, but this is different. I doubt very seriously that the people of Storybrooke understand that they’d be exposing the outside world to _magic_.”

“Well, our gracious and oh so benevolent leader apparently has a solution for that,” Geppetto spat sarcastically. “Honestly Your Majesty, how long do you intend to allow your daughter—a _princess_ —to traipse about with a woman that should have been executed?”

A collective gasp filled the room but no one said a word. Geppetto, sensing he had the group’s undivided attention, stayed the course. “She has killed countless people; terrified and maimed more innocents than we can ever know, and now . . . now because we live in this supposed _democracy_ , her offenses are null and void?” The old man closed his eyes in disgust and exasperation.

Snow White swallowed uncomfortably as she surveyed the room. They were quiet, too quiet, but she knew that they agreed with the wood carver. “This is not the time or the place for this conversation, Geppetto. Regina won the election, despite all our personal feelings, because she is the best person for the job.”

“How convenient,” Mother Superior chimed in, “the only person equipped to run the town is also the person who created it.”

“If we’re not going to discuss our talking points for town hall, then I see no reason to be here right now,” Snow replied firmly. If nothing else, a part of her felt that she owed Regina this much. “This is inappropriate and it’s doing nothing for our cause. I suggest, since you all have so much to say, you address the matter with Regina . . . privately,” she added with a slight smile, wondering just how many of them were indeed suicidal.

“Oh, now it’s a private matter,” came a mumble from Leroy.

“I don’t think I caught that,” Snow said innocently.

Geppetto, sensing that Leroy didn’t have the balls to follow through and repeat his statement, was more than happy to assist. “What he means, Your Majesty, is that if your daughter can’t be bothered to keep their matters private, what duty do _we_ owe in that regard?”

“What happens between my daughter and the mayor is _not_ up for discussion,” Snow ground out in a slightly shaky voice.

“It _was_ last week,” Leroy shot back.

“What the fuck did you say?”

 _“Emma,”_ Snow White gasped as she took in the sight of her daughter standing in the door way. From the absolute ire and revulsion dripping from her daughter’s face, Snow knew that her daughter had been standing there for a while and that they were all too engrossed in the conversation to even notice.

David cleared his throat as he squeezed past Emma and stood next to his wife. He’d been standing behind Emma outside the door as she’d listened to the commotion coming from within the room. He didn’t trust Regina . . . he didn’t, but the look on his daughter’s face was soul crushing.

Emma, not taking her eyes away from the miner who now sat startled and alert, stalked closer and leaned into his face. “I asked you a question. What did you just say?”

“Emma,” David called out calmly. “I’m sure he meant no offense.”

Emma tensed at the sound of her father’s voice. Had it been his wife, the savior knew that her father would have skewered everyone in that room defending her mother’s honor. Therein was the problem, Emma thought as her shoulders sagged and she backed away from Leroy. She’d provided the fuel for this fire. She knew that the people in this fucking town didn’t respect Regina and she’d given them even more ammunition. And yet, seeing it and hearing it up close made Emma sick to her stomach. She wanted to punch something, she wanted to punch _someone;_ but in the end, it all led back to her. Emma knew that she couldn’t shoulder the blame for all the contempt heaped upon Regina’s shoulders—but this—those comment’s she’d just heard— _that_ was all her doing.

“I suggest you shut the hell about Regina, little man,” Emma expelled in a low tone.

“Emma Swan,” Snow White chastised.

“He only meant,” Geppetto began, but was interrupted.

“Oh, I know what he meant,” Emma straightened her spine and met all their gazes, “I know what all of you meant,” she snapped with an icy glare that caused the puppet maker to shrink back into his seat.

The sheriff pushed herself away from the desk and shoved the sheriff’s department report into her father’s chest. “Here, you can fill them in.”

“Sweetheart,” David sighed, “let’s just get this over with.”

“You don’t need me for that,” she said as she walked away. “See you at the town hall,” she called over her shoulder as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Regina Mills had seen many sides of Emma Swan since she first blew into town in her death trap and leather jacket. She’d seen the shy and awkward woman that just wanted to belong; she’d seen the fierce mother who would do anything to protect her son; she’d bared witness to the woman who was stuck between being the daughter her parents always wanted and the woman she was today. On more accounts than she could name, Regina had been on the receiving end of the blonde’s bravado, bravery, and at times anger. And yet, when Emma Swan stormed into her office and completely bypassed her sputtering secretary, Regina was sure that she’d never seen the woman quite like this.

“Why did you forgive me,” Emma practically shouted as she slammed the door behind her, erasing the view of the mayor’s frightened employee.

The mayor sat in a stunned silence as she took in the blonde’s demeanor. Emma’s eyes were wide and alert and her breathing was just a bit labored. It was obvious something had upset the woman.

“For . . . ?”

Emma sighed as she started to pace the room but remained silent just a bit longer.

“Emma,” Regina began slowly, not wanting to set the sheriff off. “Mind telling me what this is about?”

“The diner, Regina! Why’d you forgive me for the diner?!”

Regina smiled patiently and leaned back in her chair. Emma stopped her frantic walking and stared at the mayor’s easy smile and relaxed demeanor.

“Are we back to this,” Regina asked. “Weren’t you the one in an all out hurry for me to forgive you,” Regina asked in a teasing tone.

Emma, perplexed by Regina’s behavior, frowned at the woman sitting before her. “Well. I mean, yeah. But, _why_?”

“Any reason in particular this is coming up now,” Regina asked in an almost knowing manner.

Emma plopped into a chair across from the mayor and exhaled a shaky sigh. It was near impossible to fire on all cylinders when the mayor’s brown eyes pinned her with such devotion and care.

“Just tell me,” Emma pleaded softly.

Regina sighed and fluffed her hair. “I don’t know what brought this on, although I could hazard a few guesses; but I’m assuming the fallout of your . . . antics . . . have come to pay you a visit.” It was more a statement than a question. Regina hummed in confirmation when Emma refused to meet her gaze. “I see,” she said finally, an amused smile firmly planted across her exotic features.

“You think this is _funny_?” Was everyone is this town losing their damn minds?

“Listen to me, Emma. I am only going to say this once. Let it go.”

“But Regina,” Emma whined. “You didn’t _hear_ —”

“Nor do I need to. Your idiotic display certainly didn’t help matters, but whatever you heard or saw is nothing new, I can assure you. You want to know why I forgave you. We can examine that if you’d like; but after today, I never want to hear about it again. Are we clear?”

Emma gazed into chocolate eyes and nodded dumbly.

“Good,” Regina purred, before taking a deep breath and beginning her monologue. “Quite simply: I didn’t forgive you, for _you,_ Emma. I forgave you for _me._ ” The mayor chuckled at the look of confusion that clouded the sheriff’s face. “When I lost Daniel, a hatred brewed in me that, looking back on, I wouldn’t wish on anyone. I didn’t know _how_ to forgive—how to move on and seek happiness. I felt trapped and angry and betrayed and alone.” Regina’s smile dropped as she lost herself in the pain all over again. “I wanted everyone to feel my grief. There was no scenario that I could envision that didn’t end with the suffering of as many as possible—because I knew it would hurt your mother. I saw her very existence as a mockery and constant reminder of what I lost. I was blinded by this . . . festering . . . hatred and I did not trust anyone . . .”

Emma’s features softened at the watery smile that graced the mayor’s face. She leaned forward to reach out for the mayor’s hands. They laced their fingers and held on tight as Regina continued to explain.

“I didn’t _want_ to trust you. I didn’t want to have anything to do with you when we first met—all of this you knew, of course. But I do, Emma. I do trust you. That’s why it was so devastating when I heard you talking at the diner. I have been wrong regarding many things in my life, but I have never been wrong about my feelings for someone. I thought somehow you’d managed to slip through my discernment and that yet again the Charming clan had made a fool out of me.”

“But I _didn’t_ ,” Emma interjected desperately.

“Be quiet,” Regina said in gentle sternness as she rolled her eyes. “Even then, even when that familiar ache of betrayal came for me, I couldn’t hold on to the anger. I just . . . couldn’t. This “forgiveness” that you keep bringing up is not as one dimensional as you make it seem. I can deal with a lot, Emma. I can take their gossiping and hushed rumors—granted, it is not the _best_ feeling—but it won’t break me. I couldn’t stand the thought of such disrespect coming from you—not if that’s how you felt in your heart. When I heard you and the Lucases that day, I thought you meant those words. If you meant them, that meant once again, I had lost love—and I had been deceived.”

Regina searched Emma’s face, hoping the sheriff would be able to make the distinction on her own. Yet, seeing the slightly lost look on her lover’s face, she knew she would have to put the pieces together for her.

“You see, Emma. Knowing that I could feel love again after all these years has put a great deal of things into perspective for me. I love you beyond reason but if we do not last, being with you has taught me that I am capable of loving again. I didn’t realize that simple truth when Daniel died. Understanding that I _have_ your love made the rest rather easy. I almost couldn’t help but to forgive you for the rest of it. Time has taught me to be upset and displeased without being hateful—that has not been an easy balance for me to master. I have no intention of putting myself through that turmoil again, not even for you, sweetheart.” Regina smiled and blew Emma a kiss. “Your actions showed an astounding lack of common sense. I accepted your explanation and I forgave you—still do. I thought your actions were mindless, supremely disrespectfully, and utterly juvenile. I thought that then and the same still holds true today; but I was not going to make you wallow in it. I take no joy from that . . .”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Regina let the silence hold as she allowed the sheriff to digest and process her explanation. Emma could either accept it or relive the events over and over every time she heard an unkind word attached to the mayor’s name; either way, Regina Mills was done with this subject.

“And perhaps,” Regina resumed with an obvious tint of humor returning to her voice, “you have the most irritatingly sympathetic eyes I have ever seen.”

Despite herself, Emma laughed as a tear slid down her face. She untangled their hands and wiped it away. “It’s not my fault you got sucked in, Madam Mayor,” Emma said as she cleared her throat against the lump of emotion bubbling up. Her heart was full, she wanted to say more—she felt as though she needed to—but Regina’s lifted brows all but dared her to do anything other than accept all that she had heard. The sheriff’s knee began to bounce as she fought to hold in all she wanted to say to the wondrous woman who sat so at ease before her.

“Now, can we please never mention this again,” Regina asked.

“Can I ask _one_ thing,” Emma whined and set her sea green eyes to task with an open and needy expression.

Regina laughed and made a show of shielding herself from the powers of the savior’s gaze. “You may _not_!”

“But, babe.”

“You’ve asked your question; I’ve answered. Mission accomplished, Swan.”

Emma gaped at her girlfriend, entirely affronted and slightly amazed at the mayor’s ability to transition so quickly.

Regina lowered her hand and all but cackled at Emma’s open-mouthed stare. She stood and rounded the desk. In a reflex, Emma opened her arms and Regina smiled as she pulled the sheriff out of her seat. They stood face to face, their lips inches apart.

“Please. Can I at least ask a question,” Emma tried again.

Regina sighed as she began to play with Emma’s hair. “If you must.”

“Just out of curiosity,” Emma began with a scrunched face and awkward smile. “What _would_ you have done if you didn’t believe me?”

“Leave you,” the brunette answered without hesitation.

Emma’s eyes widened as she held Regina closer. She leaned in and pressed their lips together until neither of them could breathe. The sheriff’s kiss was urgent and almost sloppy. She pushed her tongue into Regina’s mouth and held on to the mayor’s hips to keep herself from floating away . . . to keep herself from losing Regina.

Finally, when her lungs burned and her lips grew sensitive, Regina wiggled out of Emma’s embrace. “No more of that,” Regina huffed as she tried to cool her body down.

Emma watched Regina and shook her head at the thoughts that flooded her mind. She’d almost lost her. She’d almost let the most precious thing in her life slip away and Regina was standing there with a smile and open arms.

“I love you,” Emma declared with as much emotion as she could muster without falling to pieces.

Regina, sensing the torrent of emotions battling in the sheriff, smiled fondly and responded in kind before once again shifting gears. “Now get out.”

“W-what,” Emma asked as she blinked rapidly, not sure she’d heard correctly.

“You’ve wasted all of your preparation time in here with me instead of with the council members. It’s nearing the meeting time for the town hall, dear. I have to finalize my notes.” Regina leaned in once more and kissed Emma’s cheek. “But thank you for stopping by.”

Emma Swan, lost somewhere between the realms of dumbfounded and unfulfilled, reached beyond the mayor and snatched a permanent marker from the mayor’s desk.

“Fine,” she huffed in a child like manner. Regina smirked as she noted that the only thing missing was for Emma to cross her arms and stomp her feet. “But I’m taking _this,_ ” the sheriff stressed as she held up the marker before stalking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

Regina leaned against her desk and stared in wonder after the woman who’d clamored out of her office with just as much dramatic flair as she’d entered.

* * *

Emma sat at the front of the town hall between her father and mother as Regina called the meeting to order. She stared at the back of Regina’s head as she spoke into the microphone. She watched the mayor’s calm and measured gestures as she spoke to the crowd regarding the afternoon’s agenda. Despite her best efforts, Emma couldn’t seem to focus on that gravelly voice or the substance of Regina’s words. The entire town was packed into the town hall and there was standing room only as the audience lent the mayor their undivided attention. If there was one thing the people could agree on concerning Regina Mills, it was that she knew how to command the attention of a room.

“As you all know, the issue of opening the town to the outside world is at the top of our agenda for the afternoon. The different leaders of our community will explain how this potential change could both harm and benefit the town. Afterwards, we will open the floor to questions and vote to decide if this issue should be placed on our ballots during the next election.” The mayor ended the preliminaries by introducing the first speaker.

One by one, the council members took to the podium: Geppetto explaining how the town did not have the resources—absent magic—to construct the additional buildings needed once the town began to grow. Leroy laid out the risks of Storybrooke’s secret being revealed should a new resident stumble upon the mines and what constant excavation and building meant for the town’s underground infrastructure. The Blue Fairy implored the citizens to understand that by opening the town, they would effectively increase the rate of homelessness and that the convent was simply not equipped to take on that burden. Snow White stressed the dangers of allowing innocent persons into a town that had a knack for drawing in mythological creatures. It would be reckless, she went on, to subject defenseless persons to the dangers of a town that had access to another realm. Yes, things were quiet now—but would that always be the case?

And so it went. Ms. French and Mr. Hopper took to the podium and clarified that the negative aspects of opening the town also translated into economic positives. Opening the town would lead to an increase in skilled laborers, professionals, and businesses thereby providing the town with a legitimate source of tax revenue. Granted the people of Storybrooke paid taxes, but once the town became visible to all, the town would no longer be dependent on recycled money and magic.

Finally, David rose and gestured to Emma for her to follow suit and head with him up to the podium. Yet, the blonde was still lost in her own world. David, seeing that his daughter had clearly checked out and noticing the look of irritation clouding the mayor’s features, walked up to the podium and offered the information without the sheriff at his side. The crowd listened intently as the deputy recited facts regarding private city towns, once owned by companies, that were now recognized in their counties. He read off the statistics regarding the crime rates and the homelessness rates over a ten year period.

Once free to do so, the crowd fired off their questions until the mayor demanded respect and order to be brought back into the gathering. “One at a time, please. That is why we are here. You will each have your turn, so long as the questions are not repetitive.”

With that, those in attendance voiced their concerns and excitement for the prospect of the town being known to the outside world. _Can’t we do something about the mines? Can we hide them somehow? Could we limit the type of magic people can do?_

Regina had to admit, she was pleasantly surprised by the thoughtful nature of the questions. She extended a rare but warm smile to the crowd and turned to catch Emma’s gaze. Through it all, the sheriff had not uttered a word. She’d sat frozen in her seat and had left David to address the crowd without her assistance; and now, she sat quietly in her chair, nodding only when she assumed it was expected.

By the close of the meeting, the town decided that it would be best to place the issue on the ballot. Never one to dawdle or linger longer than was absolutely necessary, Regina moved that the meeting be closed. Once it was moved to second and so ordered, the brunette gave her sheriff one final quizzical assessment before quietly slipping away.

Emma, aware that Regina was no longer in the meeting hall, took a deep breath and stood from her seat.

“I have something to say,” the savior announced.

The chattering crowd continued to talk amongst themselves and engage in their light hearted conversations. The sheriff’s voice became lost in the sea of voices as she tried yet again. “I have something to say,” she shouted just a bit. At this, those still at the table and those in the audience closest to the podium turned their gaze to the agitated sheriff. Still, it had not been enough to get everyone’s attention.

Emma sighed as she snatched the cordless microphone away from its stand and hopped on top of the table. A collect gasp followed by an immediate silence fell over the room as Emma Swan stood tall and looked out at the crowd. “I said,” she repeated into the microphone as she unzipped her jacket with her free hand. “I have something to say.”

“Ho . . . ly . . . shit,” Ruby whispered from the back of the room. She stared at the handwritten message on her friend’s shirt and immediately pulled out her phone and began recording. The wolf smiled brightly as she listened to Emma’s heated and passionate words, careful to make sure she caught every gesture and every pointed glare. “Regina is going to have a fucking cow,” she laughed as she panned out to capture the expressions on the faces in the crowds.

* * *

Emma Swan limped her way up the stairs of the mansion and winced at the shooting pain in her ankle. The sheriff peeled off her clothes as she let the tub fill with nearly scalding water. She needed the heat, she told herself as she struggled to kick away her boots. She needed the all clear lava of that liquid fire to surround her body and eat at the stiff and sore muscles. On the outside she may have gained a temporarily awkward gait, but on the inside she was on cloud nine. Emma snickered through her hiss as she lowered her body into the steaming water. She was almost giddy. All through the meeting her nerves had eaten at her as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Anticipation and a bit of fear gripped her thighs the further the meeting progressed because she knew that meant her time was coming soon.

Now, under the calm of the quiet mansion and the serenity of the deep tub, Emma relaxed as she replayed the post-meeting events in her mind. She’d been practically comatose leading up to the performance of her life, but once she’d sprung into action, she knew it had to be done. She’d do anything for Regina. Anything. Hell, she even had the sore ankle to prove it.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes and sighed as she finally let the stress of the day roll off of her shoulders. The meeting had gone much better than she ever could have hoped for, and for that, she was grateful. Through it all, her only area of concern lay with the stoic blonde who sat in attendance but could not have been more absent. Several times during the meeting she’d attempted to catch Emma’s attention, only to have the sheriff nod absently and fidget under the table. She did not get the sense that something was wrong with Emma . . . no . . . but the savior was definitely distracted. Yet, as much as she desired to question the sheriff after the meeting regarding her odd behavior, Regina was not comfortable lingering when her presence was no longer required. She was not a fan of small talk—not that anyone ever tried. She found it tedious and mentally taxing to be forced to think of minute pleasantries in order to engage the general populous.

Hours later, in the safety of her office and her day minutes from coming to a close, Regina wondered briefly if she should have foregone that instinct to flee and simply gone over and talked to the sheriff.

She moved to power down the laptop but stopped at the sound of an email notification. The mayor was fully prepared to ignore the message until she noted the name of the sender. Why on Earth would Ruby Lucas be sending her an email? Curiosity winning out over the desire to shut down everything and go home, Regina opened the email and read the brief note:

_Dear Madam Mayor,_

_The following attachment has been submitted for your review and approval._

_Warmest Regards,_

_The Pup ;-)_

Regina barked out a confused laughter at the waitress’s nearly successful attempt at a professional—albeit brief—correspondence. Shaking her head, she opened the link and nearly choked on her tongue as the film began to play. There stood Emma Swan, her beautiful, head strong, completely foolish lover, on top of the front table in the town hall with a shirt that read, “Regina’s Idiot.”

She turned up the volume and watched the dramatics with disbelief and awe as Emma Swan delved into her speech:

­­­­­­

* * *

After The Meeting:

_Emma threw her jacket completely off once she was sure she had the crowd’s full attention. “Unless you’ve been under a rock or slipped back into your cursed persona, you know that Regina and I are together. I love her and there’s a very good chance I’m going to marry her—if she lets me.” Emma cleared her throat as she soldiered on. “Regina does not deserve the disrespect,” Emma spat, making a point of staring daggers at three of the council members before turning back to the crowd. “If you can’t get pass what happened in the Enchanted Forest, then grab a bean and take your asses back. She’s not there anymore so you’re free--leave.”_

_David gasped at the venom in his daughter’s voice and walked closer to the table._

_“I mean it, David,” she stressed with upheld hands. “Don’t think I don’t know how you feel about her.” She scanned the room and searched their eyes. “I never should have opened my goddamned mouth that day. I felt like shit afterwards because I almost lost the best thing I ever had. I love her and her son loves her; if that’s too much for you to stomach, you can fuck right off. All of you. I joked about it, I laughed about it and it was thoughtless—stupidest shit I could have done; but she forgave me and she moved on.”_

_A few of the audience members cleared their throats in discomfort as Emma squared her shoulders and reached into her soul for the remaining words she needed._

_“This gossiping—stops now. This rumor mill—it’s done. She’s put her life on the line for this town time and time again. She just won’t kiss your asses and I don’t blame her. But I do blame me. She’s the best part of me and without her, there’s no place for me here. Regina and Henry complete me, but if I screw this up with Regina—I’m done.”_

_A horrified Snow White jumped to her feet and rushed to David’s side as she peered up at her daughter. “Emma! You don’t mean that!”_

_“Every word. And if anyone wants to unload and get something off their chest about_ my _girlfriend, come to me—I dare you. I can guarantee you won’t like that conversation,” Emma spat._

_Emma paced the length of the table as she delved deeper into her devotions. She pointed at certain members of the packed hall and reminded them of all the good Regina had specifically done in their lives. “We owe her more than that. I owed her more than some fucking jokes with my friends on Saturday morning in Granny’s.” She talked until the sound of her own voice sounded foreign to her ears. She preached her feelings and declared her love. She rebuked the masses and implored them to change, until finally her lungs were empty and she could say no more._

_Seemingly satisfied that she’d gotten out the words she needed to say and alleviated herself from the burden of holding them in, Emma turned to step down from the table. She misjudged the distance and her left foot slipped from the corner of the table, sending the sheriff crashing to the floor. The crowd rushed and clamored to assist the sheriff._

_“Oh, shit,” Ruby Lucas yelled as she ended the recording._

* * *

“That . . . _idiot_ ,” Regina practically whispered when she was able to find her voice. Long after the feature presentation had ended, she sat in her chair and stared at her screen. An almost crippling warmth spread through her chest as she pressed play and watched Emma just one more time. She hadn’t expected her to actually do it! She didn’t really want her to, if she were being honest. Regina didn’t want to have to endure the awkward and chastised looks that she knew she would get from passersby. She didn’t want to have to witness the strained attempts at civility and the few countenances of genuine contrition. And yet, her heart pounded against her chest and swelled with an aching pride and affection that almost stole her breath away. Why couldn’t the woman just let it go? Why did she have to reduce the mayor to a ball of blissful feelings that rushed through her body like a wave of endorphins? The sensations cradled her heart and rocked her until she could almost _feel_ the blonde’s arms wrapped around her.

Regina powered down her laptop and glided numbly out of her office. She barely remembered to acknowledge her secretary as she headed out of the building, fueled more by muscle memory than the consciousness of her actions. Somehow, the evening sun managed to shine just a little bit brighter as she drove home. The trees were just a bit greener and the landscaping outside the citizens’ homes were just a shade lovelier than she remembered them being before. It wasn’t that she _wanted_ Emma to make any such public declarations, but now that she had . . . it lifted something inside of Regina that all but made her spirit sing. She drove just a little bit faster as she thought of her crazy and likely injured swan. She needed to see her. She needed to be next to her and to hold her. No words would suffice. There was nothing that she would be able to say to convey how she felt. There was nothing more that Emma could say that would make her feel anymore joyous than she did right now. She was almost high, she realized as she pulled into her driveway.

She entered the quiet house and dropped her bags at the door. She checked the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. On the days the mayor made it home later than Emma, the kitchen—with all the food—was usually the sheriff’s favorite spot. Her search in the study and den came up empty, leaving the mayor to head to their master bedroom. While it certainly was not an odd occurrence for Emma to retire early, especially considering the day she’d had—it was indeed a rarity.

Regina eased into the room and stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of her naked girlfriend dripping onto the carpet and toweling off her body. Regina closed the door behind her and locked it. She watched Emma’s back muscles ripple under the pale skin and bit into her lip as the sheriff ran the towel lazily down the length of her legs.

“How is your ankle,” she asked in a sultry tone.

Emma gasped at the sound of Regina’s voice and nearly dropped the towel as she struggled to collect herself and register that she was no longer alone. “Will you _stop_ just popping up like that,” Emma asked, having completely missed the mayor’s question.

Regina tilted her head and smiled. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, dear,” she responded quietly as she kicked off her heals.

“I swear, it’s like you’re poofing everywhere these days.”

“No,” she responded softly, gazing at Emma’s bare form and damp hair. “I drove home and walked up the stairs.” Regina took a step forward and unbuttoned her blouse. “I asked you about your ankle,” she continued in a lower octave.

Emma, finally taking the time to truly notice the look in the mayor’s eyes, stood wide-eyed as the question finally hit home. “My . . . my ankle?” She swallowed and scratched the back of her head. _Shit._ “Why would you ask about my ankle?”

“I was just curious,” Regina replied as she took another step forward and unbuttoned another button, keeping her eyes locked with Emma’s the entire time.

“C-curious about what,” Emma whispered, beginning to tremble slightly from with shimmers that she knew had little to do with the droplets of water that were drying against her skin. Regina Mills was looking at her. No, she was fucking _gazing_ at her with . . . awe? Those brown eyes were unassuming and yet there was a cloud of emotions forming that Emma could read clearly. Love. Happiness. _Desire_.

Regina closed the distance between them as she let the blouse fall from her body. She pulled the towel from Emma’s frozen hands and let their bodies melt together. “I told you to let it go, Emma,” she murmured against the clean flesh.

Emma gasped at the feel of sharp teeth sinking playfully into her neck. “W-who told you,” she rasped as Regina’s hot tongue burned across her skin.

“No one,” Regina replied. “There is a video of you,” the mayor husked before raking her nails along the length of her lover’s back.

Emma, lost to the world, arched into the touch and thrust her breasts against the mayor’s chest. “Video,” she asked weakly.

“Mmm. Indeed. Apparently someone thought it was imperative that I know what happens after these meetings when I’m not around,” the mayor supplied as she taunted the sheriff with her mouth and hands. “While I can’t reveal my source, I must say, I am most certainly glad they shared this information with me.”

“You-you are?”

“Oh yes,” Regina cooed as she lowered her mouth to take a hardened nipple. “I watched it more than once.”

“You did,” Emma sighed as she let her head all back and allowed herself to get lost in the feel of Regina roaming her body.

“I did. And do you know my first thought after seeing that video—well my second thought. My first thought is that you truly are an idiot.”

Emma released a tremulous chuckle that quickly dissolved into a groan when Regina tugged her stiffened peak into her mouth. “What was your second thought,” the blonde asked in an urgent whisper as she thrust her hips into Regina, reveling in the friction of Regina’s slacks against her naked body.

“How desperately I wanted to show you my appreciation.”

Regina stepped out of the blonde’s grasp and slowly unclasped her brassiere. Emma stood in a daze as she watched Regina discard her pants and ease her panties down to her ankles. She stepped out of the underwear and kicked the pile of clothing to the side. She didn’t want anything to obstruct her path. Her sole mission was to invade Emma Swan and to give the sheriff every last bit of herself. She would consume this woman. She would eat this woman _alive._ Regina Mills would pick Emma apart and in turn allow herself to be torn asunder until there lay nothing but a bed filled with puzzle pieces of sweaty limbs and body fluids.

The sheriff smiled deeply at the form standing before her. “Who am I to stand in the way of a woman’s gratitude,” she quipped.

Regina laughed as she walked Emma backward and pushed her on the bed. The mayor’s body burned with a need to pin and be pinned. “Exactly. I recall a certain someone telling me that we need to make up for lost time.”

“Listen to that person, Regina. That person is a genius.”

“Is that so,” Regina asked with a quirked brow as she lowered herself on top of the sheriff.

“Yeah,” Emma moaned when their naked breasts finally touched.

“In that case, sheriff,” Regina rasped as she spoke directly into Emma’s ear. “We shouldn’t waste anymore time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two different one-shots.


	8. Double Dipping and Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap on scene, strap on scene! Hope it doesn’t suck (no pun intended; sorry, this is the last chapter and I’m a little excited). By the way, if you want to know where the kid is; fuck all if I know—let’s just say he’s with his grandparents—the moon—doesn’t matter. My smut demon and I don’t really care about him that much. Anywho, welcome to the smut festival (smut marathon—I don’t know, it’s just ridiculous and wholly gratuitous) good people of Smutville (that’s the nickname I have for my brain).

“Stop that, Emma,” Regina growled as she swatted Emma’s hand away.

It was the third time Emma had attempted to reach out for Regina with a trembling hand. When she’d told Emma that they would make up for lost time, Emma hadn’t anticipated that Regina wouldn’t allow her to reciprocate. Her body shook from the sensory overload as she flailed under the magnetic power of Regina’s fingers. She never wanted it to end. It was an excruciating splendor that was as spiritual as it was carnal. Emma’s walls clamped in a vice around the three fingers as she came yet again with a howling cry. She blinked against the dizziness that threatened to consume her and inhaled deeply to center herself back down to Earth.

“I love you, Emma,” Regina puffed as she pushed harder into the sheriff’s slick flesh. Emma’s body was coated in a thick layer of sweat and Regina savored every opportunity to lick the salty moisture from the blonde’s stomach as she pumped deeper. She made long heavy strokes with her greedy mouth from Emma’s ribcage and down to her navel.

“I love you too,” the sheriff cried hoarsely as she fell into the embrace of another climax. The delirium clouded her brain and set every inch of her body on pins and needles. “I l-love you, Gina! Oh my god!”

Her pulsing walls sucked in the pumping fingers as she dug her nails into Regina’s back and let her claws anchor into the flesh. Regina hissed against the discomfort and stretched her fingers inside the swollen canal. She flexed her digits in Emma’s constricting pussy until the aggressive sound of her fingers calling forth the wet noises and breathless pants of her exhausted lover made her feel invincible. She licked her way up to that heaving chest and sucked roughly at the first nipple that greeted her.

“Regina, _fuck!_ ”

The headboard cracked against the wall until the repetition seemed a normal background noise for the charged atmosphere. Emma bit into her lip but soon set it free to avoid drawing blood. The blonde sang her scratchy and increasingly hoarse endearments until she was left in an almost unblinking state of shock. Her final climax drew her senses into a cloud and carried them away as she stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes. _What the fuck . . ._

Regina kissed Emma’s neck before crashing next to her. The two lovers wallowed in the sounds of their labored breathing as the sheets clung to their red and heated skin. Regina smiled cockily as she turned to look at her stunned girlfriend who was staring up at the ceiling and, from what she could tell, still experiencing a sporadic wave of tremors.

“Holy shit, babe,” Emma gasped, still inhaling deeply to catch her breath. “I think . . . I think I saw a white light at the end of a tunnel.”

“Don’t walk towards it just yet, dear,” Regina chuckled.

“You sure? Cause I think my vagina’s dead already.”

“Is that so?”

“Pretty sure. It’s numb or something.”

They laughed easily before falling into a contented silence. For a long moment they rested next to one another and enjoyed the feel of their arms touching skin to skin and listening to their own heartbeats pound in their ears.

Regina stretched happily and left the comfort of their bed to put on a robe.

“Nooo,” Emma whined with her eyes closed. “Come baaack.”

“We need to eat, dear. As gifted as I am in this department, I believe that white light of yours means you’re light-headed because you’re hungry.”

Emma stuck her tongue out as she sat up and stood from the bed. She let her limbs go weak and fell purposefully and dramatically into the soft carpet. “Look what you’ve done,” she yelled in mock horror. “I’m dead from the waist down.”

Regina shook her head and laughed at the ridiculous display. “Will you please get off the floor?”

“Save yourself, Regina,” Emma called out as she stretched a hand toward the chuckling brunette. “Go on without me!” The sheriff used her arms to pull her body closer to Regina, collapsed theatrically on her back, and closed her eyes.

Regina stared down at her blonde goof ball and waited for the woman to ‘come back to life’. “Are you quite done,” she asked, voice light with amusement.

Emma peeked through an eyelid and sighed loudly. “Fine. Kill a girl and then leave her in the dirt. Tell my parents I love them. Give the kid my movie collection and the Volkswagen.”

“Oh,” Regina smiled with an arched brow and folded arms. “No parting words for me?”

“No, no. I want you to remember me just like this: death by imperial orgasms. If anyone asks, my last words to you were: “Damn baby, that’s my spot.”

At this, Regina doubled over in her merriment. Her eyes shone brightly from the effort to control her laughter but each time she peered down at her “dead” lover the chuckles started anew. “Emma Swan, if you do not get off that floor, I will send your parents to collect your body,” she threatened.

The blonde gasped as she thought of the phone incident. “Haven’t they suffered enough, Regina?”

Regina, clearly reading the reference, cringed at the reminder. “Not as much as I have, I can assure you.”

Emma pouted but reached for Regina. “Kill joy,” she muttered. “At least help me up.”

Regina rolled her eyes and extended a hand to the naked blonde sprawled out on the floor. In an instant Emma’s fingers enclosed the mayor’s wrist and the brunette was yanked down to the floor. “Emma,” the mayor screeched in surprise as the sheriff pushed her onto her back and wedged one of her thighs between the mayor’s legs.

The mayor’s juices clung to Emma’s muscled thigh as the blonde pressed her leg firmly between those open limbs. Regina inhaled sharply when Emma began to grind her hips and pin her deeper into the carpet.

“Emma,” she moaned in a broken and frazzled tenor. “We are not having sex on the floor.”

The sheriff raised her torso with one hand planted solidly beside Regina’s head. She used her free hand to untie the mayor’s robe and push the fabric away. “Yes, we are,” Emma hummed against Regina’s open lips. She worked her hips slowly as she extended both arms so that she could fully watch the mayor’s facial expressions. “Grab my ass,” she demanded as she pushed her thigh back and forth to the rhythm of her slowly canting hips.

“I-I thought you were numb from the waist down,” Regina whispered through her moans.

“Temporary paralysis,” she quipped as she lowered herself to capture that full bottom lip.

Regina’s back arched from the carpet as she granted Emma’s tongue the access it required. She sucked it into her mouth and bit it gently before running her own tongue along the lining of Emma’s parted lips. She pushed her tongue between the blonde’s teeth and Emma drew the questing organ into her mouth with a ravenous glee that spread through both their souls.

Emma eased a hand between their writhing bodies and slowly entered Regina. For a moment, their eyes held and Emma sought to go no further. The unblinking intensity of her stare trapped the mayor in a grip so resplendent that Regina nearly forgot to breathe. “You can’t leave me,” Emma declared when she finally began to move inside of Regina. She used her body weight and her thigh against the back of her hand to force her fingers as deep as they could possibly go. Regina cried out for her and sank her nails into the sheriff’s behind, spurring the woman on in her deep and unhurried pace. “I can’t be without you,” Emma growled. “We belong together.”

Emma pulled her fingers almost completely out before slamming back into Regina’s throbbing pussy. “Say it,” she grunted as she resumed her unhurried plunder.

Regina lifted her hips to meet the full power of Emma’s body and whimpered her sputtering words of agreement. “W-we b-b’long t-geth’r.”

“Say it again,” she grunted as she added another finger. And again the mayor offered up her stuttering compliance.

Regina screamed as her body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Emma’s touch was always a molten blanket of sheer ecstasy against her skin, but this was new territory. Emma buried her fingers into her body as if Regina would somehow drift away if the blonde didn’t have her pinned solidly against the floor. Regina’s robe rolled and scrunched under her back, eventually climbing until her bare ass hit and rubbed roughly against the carpet with each commanding thrust.

“I’m, AH! Right. Here,” she managed to croak out. Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck and bathed herself in the comfort of those few words.

“Good,” she rumbled against her ear as she picked up the pace. Regina lifted her leg in order to fully feel the blonde’s swollen lips against her thigh. She squeezed her hand between those legs and rested it on top of her own thigh as she slid her fingers roughly over Emma’s clitoris and made her way into the tight ridged haven. “Ssshit,” Emma panted as she thrust in a forceful downward motion to swallow the fingers that had found their way home.

“I’m right here,” the mayor repeated as their bodies rocked together. They worked in tandem to the beat of their thundering need as their languid and passionate quests transformed into frantic excavations. They slammed into each other, each digging and searching for the inner most part of the other and coming away with bits and pieces of the other person’s common sense. Emma twisted her fingers harshly inside the brunette, reveling in the cry that tore from her lips. Regina bucked against the change in pace and pumped into her lover until her wrist began to burn and the muscles in her forearms began to protest. She was rewarded with the mewling cries against her shoulder as Emma used her flesh to tamper the shrill declarations that threatened to spring free.

“I’m sor—ah!”

Regina pulled harshly at Emma’s scalp until the blonde met her eyes with a startled flare and caused their bodies to cease the fevered pace. “So help me, Emma, if you ruin my orgasm with another apology, one week will seem like child’s play compared to what will happen next,” Regina sneered in a sultry threat before biting the savior’s neck. Emma yelped and nodded jerkily before Regina released her death grip.

“Understood,” Emma replied with a dark smile and then set their bodies at a fiery tempo. Emma fucked Regina into the carpet without mercy and ground her hips into the brunette’s upward thrusting fingers so that her hungry walls could take in all of Regina. They cried out for each other, their savage grunts and primal pants filling the space around them as their bodies strained toward the goal of release.

Regina folded under the pressure of her climax as her torso attempted to contort into itself. Emma’s solid form kept her securely in place and spread out on the carpet as she forced the mayor’s body to ride through the overbearing currents. The spasms took possession as if they would consume her identity and she would remember nothing of herself but this one moment in time. She thrashed and clawed with her free hand as Emma’s own body fell victim to the master of a bone melting release. Her beastly grumbles rang into the air as she roughly rode the mayor’s fingers. She held up her upper body on one arm as she slammed her hips up and down on Regina’s thigh and hand.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yeah!” Emma bore down and bucked her hips as though she were indeed taming a wild stallion. Their voices swirled together to create a primitive ballad that would linger long after their bodies were spent.

Finally, mind dull from the blinding power of her orgasm and noticing that Regina was now a wilted and flaccid heap beneath her, Emma Swan crashed on top of her sweaty girlfriend. She barely had the presence of mind to shift slightly and spare the brunette the burden of her full weight before she joined Regina in an exhausted slumber right there in the middle of the floor.

* * *

“Just so you know,” Regina began an hour later as she sipped her tea to soothe her throat. “I expect _you_ shampoo the carpet.”

Emma coughed and sputtered as she tried to keep from choking on her meal. “ _Me?_ Gina, babe. Why can’t you just . . . you know?” Emma flicked her wrist to imitate Regina’s hand gestures.

“Because, Swan, I told you no sex on the floor.”

“What? That’s not just my cum on the carpet, Regina!”

“Emma,” Regina gasped.

The blonde smiled and shrugged as she bit into her chicken wrap. “Whatever Regina,” Emma grinned with a full mouth, “you act all incensed and superior, but you like the way I talk. Be honest.”

“I do _not_ ,” Regina denied with a teasing eye roll. “And stop changing the subject.”

Emma groaned dramatically and let her head hit the kitchen island. “Ugh, fiiine!”

“Don’t whine, dear. That seems a fair trade off, since you are the one who initiated it,” Regina smiled behind her cup.

“You really do have a thing for punishing people, don’t you,” Emma asked with a lopsided grin.

“This is hardly a punishment, believe me. You messed it up, you clean it. It’s quite simple.”

Emma stood and pushed herself away from the counter as a slow and devious smile spread across her feminine features. “Sooo, as long as I’m willing to ‘clean up my mess’ I can fuck you on anything?” Emma inched closer to where Regina stood.

“I didn’t say that,” the brunette replied coolly as she eyed the savior’s prowling steps.

“No, no I think you did. I’m pretty sure I just heard you say that as long as I do the clean up, I could fuck you in the formal sitting room on top of that precious coffee table of yours.”

Regina snorted as she placed her empty cup in the sink. “Now I’m certain you’ve lost your mind.”

“Really,” Emma asked with raised brows as she backed Regina against the kitchen island. “So if I promised to strip this island, rebuff it and varnish it, you _still_ wouldn’t let me put you up here and eat you out?”

Regina’s cheeks burned at the imagery and she cleared her throat to bury the swelling knot of lust that pressed against her vocal cords. “Emma, we’ve christened various parts of this house many times.”

“True, but now that I know all I need to do is promise manual labor and we can do it all the time, I’m totally prepared to walk around naked with a bottle of bleach and a tool belt.”

Regina’s laughter died as soon as it found life. Emma dipped her head and pressed their lips together as she pulled at the ties of both their robes. “We could just go back upstairs,” Regina replied between kisses. “I have something for you.”

“For me,” Emma asked with innocent exuberance as she lifted the petite woman to the counter and stood between her legs.

“Mmm. I think you’ll like it,” Regina sighed as Emma kissed her way down the column of her exposed neck.

“What is it?”

“Not telling. You will just have to see for yourself.”

Emma chuckled against the mayor’s chest before pulling a sensitive nipple into her hot and wet mouth. “ _After_ I eat dessert,” she whispered.

Emma spread the mayor’s legs further apart as she positioned herself on the barstool. She stared openly at Regina’s red and swollen labia, eying her hungrily as the juices from the mayor’s body leaked out onto the counter top. Regina leaned back and rested her weight on her elbows. She locked gazes with the woman between her legs and bit the corner of her lip. Emma Swan was the sexiest creature on Earth when she got this way: determined, yet playful and assertive. It sent Regina’s nerves into a fit of clenching flutters that blossomed in her stomach and produced an almost embarrassing amount of lubricant between her legs.

The sheriff wrapped her arms around the mayor’s thighs and pushed her tongue inside of Regina. She eased out and licked the perimeter of the mayor’s entrance before dragging her tongue up to the stiffening clitoris and sucking the hood into her mouth. She released the tissue with a slippery pop and flattened her tongue against the straining and throbbing bud. Emma freed a captive thigh and inserted three interwoven fingers into that impossibly wet center. The mayor’s juices dripped down the sheriff’s chin and made a trail from the savior’s fingers down to the palm of her hand.

Regina’s breaths came in fast and shallow as she futilely attempted to dig her nails into the smooth marble. She arched away from the counter, feeding more of herself into the blonde’s mouth and Emma was only too happy to drink in all that she could. Regina threw her legs over Emma’s shoulders and cried out as that talented mouth sucked her inside out. The climax pinched at her nerves and took hold of her hips until she could do little more than thrash against the sheriff’s mouth. Emma pulled her fingers from the mayor and kicked away the barstool. She stood at her full height, wrapping both arms once again around those lithe and quivering thighs. She pulled the mayor’s lower body completely away from the counter, leaving the quaking woman to scramble on her elbows and shoulders blades to find purchase on the flat surface. Regina’s face crumbled into a broken masterpiece as she threw her head back and let her body burn from the fiery kindles of another orgasm. Her silent screams soon became that familiar parade of hyperventilating gasps that Emma loved so much. They stimulated her resolve and egged her on until she felt the remnants of her lover’s energy submit to her ministrations.

The mayor went limp against her and Emma held her closely to prevent her torso from slipping off the counter. She raised her sticky and glistening face as she held on to Regina’s legs and stroked her knees. Emma kissed a thigh and patted the exposed behind before wiping her face with the back of her hand. _Damn that was good._

“Now,” Emma broke the extended silence once she could control her breathing. “You said you had something for me.”

“Ha,” Regina chirped sharply as she tucked herself deeper into Emma’s embrace. She fell into a fit of laughter that Emma didn’t understand. “I think I should, wait. We might kill each other,” Regina warned through a winded chuckle.

“Well hell, Regina. Now I have to know.”

“Keep that in mind when we both need ice packs tomorrow.”

* * *

Emma ran up the stairs with a cheerfulness and liveliness that Regina truly envied. Even without knowing _what_ Regina had for her, Emma, now having had her . . . dessert . . . was impatient and bubbling with enthusiasm. Their open robes flowed freely and were soon discarded as they climbed the stairs and headed back to the room that Regina prayed would never fall victim to the scrutiny of a black light.

“Sit on the bed, Emma,” Regina instructed quietly.

Emma’s nervous energy poured from her body in waves as her excitement nearly sent her flying into Regina’s arms. Regina smiled as she rejected the advance and pointed toward the bed. “Sit.” Emma pouted as she turned and sat on the edge of the mattress. She didn’t know what Regina had in mind, but she felt in her bones that tonight would be an evening like no other. Perhaps it was the mysterious glint in Regina’s eye as she smiled in triumph when Emma finally obeyed; maybe it was the way she sashayed to their closet and threw a wink over her shoulder before disappearing into the walk-in space; or maybe, just maybe, it was the black box she emerged with accompanied by a dark smile Emma was sure she’d never seen before.

Regina walked slowly toward Emma who sat at rapt attention as the brunette closed the distance between them and presented her with The Box.

“Open it,” she purred, never taking her eyes off Emma who never took hers off the box.

“Open it,” Emma parroted with raised brows and a dry mouth.

“I can’t think of any other way for you to find out what it is.”

 _Smartass,_ Emma thought with a smirk. She lifted the lid and gaped with a wide and disbelieving smile. It couldn’t be . . . when did she even get it?

Emma peered up at her girlfriend then back at the box. “I ordered it some time ago,” Regina said, answering the unasked question. “I was simply waiting for the right time for us to . . . break it in, so to speak.” Regina arched a brow and licked her lips. “Do you like it, dear,” Regina inquired with a taunting and knowing smile.

 _Like it? Like it! I’m going to fuck you all over the room with this thing._ Emma cleared her throat as she lifted the underwear shaped harness from the black box. The two connected phalluses protruded proudly from the dark fabric and Emma marveled at the toy of her dreams. One dildo sat in the seat of the underwear in order to be inserted into the wearer. The second, a larger appendage, jutted outwardly and lay stiff in the sheriff’s hands. She’d asked Regina months ago about using a strap-on and now . . . now they would both get the privilege of filling each other until their hips gave out.

The blonde shook her head slowly in mock warning as she rose from the bed. “You _really_ should not have given me this,” Emma grinned.

“Hence the ice packs,” Regina retorted, referencing her earlier statements.

Emma scoffed as she stepped into the harness and pulled it up her hips. “You’ll need more than an ice pack,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Look at me when you put it in,” Regina commanded softly, choosing to ignore the cocky comment.

Emma met the weighted stare as she adjusted the tip of the dildo. She widened her stance and spread her dripping lips with her fingers, never once tearing her eyes away from the mayor as she eased the member inside inch by inch. Her breath caught and hitched in her bosom once the phallus was fully sheathed in her pulsing walls. Regina stepped into her personal space and pressed up against the seat of the thong shaped harness. She ground her palm into the material as Emma held on to her waist and thrust against the hand that pushed the smaller end deeper. Regina positioned herself in front of Emma so that the larger piece met her closed thighs. She opened her legs just enough to feel the material press against the hood of her clitoris before she sighed and stepped away.

Emma’s broken moan faded into a frustrated growl at the loss of pressure. “Get up against the headboard, Emma. I find myself in the mood for a ride.”

 _Fuck me._ Emma pulled herself from the trap of Regina’s hypnotic glower and sinful voice and forced herself away from the olive vixen. She scrambled back upon the bed and into position, loving the feel of her body clenching and stretching around the intrusion lodged in her swollen heat. The queen crawled to the head of the bed and straddled Emma’s hips. She lowered herself and let her body be filled inch by glorious inch. Emma gripped the mayor’s hips as she bucked her own, filling the brunette until there was no space between them. Regina cried out and threw her arms around Emma’s shoulders. Regina’s weight pressed the cocks deeper into both their bodies and for a moment they held their position, allowing themselves to accommodate and adapt.

“You’re so beautiful, Regina,” Emma mumbled against Regina’s chest as she leaned in and pulled a nipple into her mouth.

“Bite it,” Regina rasped as she began to rotate her hips in Emma’s lap. The sheriff complied and was rewarded with sharp nails raking across the back of her neck. Regina hissed as she raised and lowered her body with the consistency of metronome. Emma’s thrusts kept time with Regina’s pace. When the blonde noticed Regina raise herself a bit higher and thrust down a bit harder, she tightened her hold on those slender hips and met the increased velocity. The intensity of them sharing in each other’s bodies and still having the use of their hands was almost more than the blonde could stand. She released tiny cries against the mayor’s breasts as Regina’s screams were hurled open and free with only the room’s décor as a witness. It was beautiful; it was untainted; and it was passionate . . . but Emma wanted more.

The sheriff took control of the cadence and bucked her hips roughly to meet the mayor. Her rapid and frenzied thrusts drove the cocks deeper into their bodies and Regina nearly faltered at the aggressive change in pace. She arched her back into her lover and buried her face in Emma’s hair. Emma bathed herself in the sensation of being completely surrounded by Regina. She grabbed the mayor’s ass cheeks and slapped them soundly before using the meaty flesh to steer Regina and create a deeper and more demanding ride.

“Emma! EMMAAAA!” The raw sob spilled from her lips and vibrated against Emma’s sweaty temple. Her extremities seized under the pillage of a magnificent climax as Emma pulled her body to and fro to the beat of the sheriff’s forceful grunts. Regina’s shaky knees tightened around the sheriff’s hips. She held on to her swan and surrendered to the crippling spasms and Emma forced her to power through and surge beyond the instinct to lock her limbs.

The sheriff cried out as Regina bounced heavily in her lap, each time slamming roughly and causing their flesh to meet in thunderous and powerful claps. She felt the mayor try to hedge the waves and control her body’s manic response to her ministrations. Emma expressed her disapproval by holding Regina tightly and flipping them over without pulling out of Regina’s quivering form. The blonde moaned loudly as she pumped her hips into Regina, fucking them both and driving the dildos deeper.

“Grab the fucking headboard,” Emma barked through a winded pant.

“E-Emma! Yes—”

“Do it,” she ordered as she drove into Regina, tearing a cry from both their lips.

Regina’s shaky hands snapped to the rails of the header. Emma raised her upper body on fully extended arms, leaving their lower stomachs and pelvises fully connected. Finally, moving only her hips, she slammed into the brunette and relished the piercing cry. She pulled back only to thrust forward again. She set a fierce and insistent rhythm that took the mayor by storm. Emma bucked her hips wildly, throwing her hips as though she were trying to fuck through the mayor and bury her body straight into the mattress.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Emma repeated over and over as she howled from the savagery of the orgasm that pulled at her loins. She tore into the mayor’s incoherent form, demanding more. Always more. Even as her own climax barreled through her womb and ripped a scream from deep within, Emma could not allow herself to leave the tremendous reality of Regina Mills succumbing to another release. Regina pulled at the rails until the crown of her head was nearly wedged between the spaces. Even then, Emma followed her scampering form and fucked her harder. The falsetto echo of her capitulation was literal music to the sheriff’s ears. It rang in her mind and played on a loop until a fresh wave of nonsensical yells permeated the atmosphere.

They disintegrated into mindless blobs of bliss and pleasure as Emma let her full weight fall heavily on Regina. Even through her own labored and struggling breaths, Regina found the pressure to be a welcomed anchor as she slowly began to float away from consciousness.

“Can you stand for me, Gina,” Emma whispered against her ear.

A weak burst of laughter puffed from full lips as Regina’s mind fought the beginning stages of twilight sleep. Her pussy flexed at the query and the tone of the sheriff’s voice. It was a simple question, offered quietly but demanding an answer.

“Of course,” Regina replied sarcastically, “I’m fully prepared to run a marathon as well,” she quipped while still inhaling deeply.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and turned them over. She sat up and motioned for the brunette to wrap her arms and legs around her body and shuffled to the edge of the bed. “Hold on to me,” she instructed as she stood on shaky legs and found her balance.

Regina squeaked in slight awe at the duel sensations of Emma carrying both their full weights and the cock remaining lodged deeply within her walls. Emma walked them over to the cherry wood dresser that displayed an expansive wood-framed mirror attachment. She deposited Regina onto surface and gripped the frame of the mirror, using her position to trap the mayor between the plane of the dresser and her hard body. Regina’s ass slammed into the cold marble varnish. The furniture shook and creaked from the pulsing rhythm as Regina’s head fell back gracelessly into the mirror. The sheriff leaned forward and they crashed together in a scorching kiss as they swallowed each other’s cries.

Long after her hips and own tortured pussy protested the practically primeval battering of their equally swollen and tender sexes, Emma pushed them to the edge and beyond. She hissed at the scrumptious burn between her legs as her walls locked and hit a level of sensitivity that brought open sobs from her trembling lips. Regina tore at her flesh as a nearly painful release snapped at the base of her spine and blossomed spectacularly in her womb. They’d cried out for one another until the words no longer held meaning and each name shouted out seemed a foreign creation of their own imaginations. They rocked together until the various perfume bottles and lotions crashed to the floor and landed onto the thick carpet.

Regina’s relief was short-lived when Emma Swan pulled out of her. She let the blonde help her down from the surface of the dresser. Her eyes widened as Emma spun her around and kicked her legs apart. In one fluid motion she shoved her hips forward and filled Regina’s sopping center.

Their eyes met in the mirror as Regina bent her torso and grabbed hold of the mirror. Emma clasped tightly to the mayor’s shoulders and leaned back, settling her weight into her hips. “Finish me, Emma,” Regina commanded. She stared into those green eyes and silently demanded that her body be left a hollow wisp of her former self.

Emma threw herself into her passion with reckless abandon, giving all she had and taking all she needed. She cried out as the phallus hit harshly against the sensitive area within her walls again and again. Her thighs clapped loudly against Regina’s behind, sending ripples through the flesh and creating mesmerizing waves against the slick skin. Her knees buckled and threatened to give each time the cock hit her ridged walls in that perfect and pulsating spot. A pull like none she’d experienced before coiled itself in her abdomen as a foreign pressure began to build inside her tender pussy. She raced toward that unfamiliar feeling with her asymmetrical tempo and all but bewildered groans of unbridled rapture.

Regina’s labored and scratchy screams mingled and dissolved beautifully with the vulgar shouts coming from behind her. She shook terribly from the deep and uninhibited stroking until her head was pressed firmly against the sticky laminate of the furniture and she could smell her own essence. In the pit of her stomach, a force stronger than either of them, gathered every ounce of reinforcements it could find as it prepared to war against Regina’s final vestiges of free will. Her pussy produced the loud wet noises of a cunt that was being truly and royally fucked. A heaviness drummed obnoxiously within her walls as Emma hit her spot again and again.

Before either woman could form an articulate expression of what they realized was about to happen, the levies broke. That unknown yet relentlessly building ball of pressure splintered into a million pieces as they each expelled a forceful rush of fluid that splattered to their feet and ran down their legs.

“ _Fuuuuuuccccck,”_ Emma screamed with closed eyes.

“Emma! Emma! My _god_ ,” Regina cried as her body involuntarily shook and ejected another round of fluids. She’d never responded to anyone’s touch this way before. The frightening proof of just how masterful Emma could be collected at her feet and soaked her expensive carpet. Her orgasm pulled her under water and left her to flounder in the unchartered territory of her first female ejaculation. And from what she could tell . . . _their_ first female ejaculation.

Emma sealed their bodies together and held Regina firm as the sheriff’s hips twitched and pumped jerkily into Regina’s body. The blonde gasped in surprise as her own throbbing sex continued to release an urgent flow of salty nectar that seemed to come from her very marrow. Once their beaten coves had no more left to give, Emma plopped her head down and rested it against the mayor’s heaving back and useless form. She listened to the sound of the woman’s heart attempting to beat out of its cage.

“N-no more, swe—ah,” Regina flinched against the aftershock of a rolling tremor and whimpered against the dresser that was coated with her sweat and sticky cum. “Take . . . take it . . . take it out, Emma.”

Emma eased out of Regina and stumbled backward. She winced slightly as she stepped out of the harness and threw it onto the wet carpet in the midst of the puddle that their combined fluids had created. She took Regina into her arms as the mayor weakly clung to her for the duration of their short journey back to bed. Regina covered their nakedness to protect against the chill that licked at their sweaty and clammy skin. The reward of sleep was kind and swift as the two women passed out in each other’s arms.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun found the two lovers entangled in the comfort of their sheets and warm embraces. Emma groaned as she shifted and attempted to block the sun by covering her eyes with her arm. Regina smiled against her shoulder and pulled her arm away.

“We have to get up,” Regina admonished as she cleared her sore throat.

“Can’t,” Emma mumbled. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“ _You?_ How do you suppose I feel? I think a hot bath and a few aspirin would fix us both if we had the time.”

Emma rolled to her side. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to stop moving. “I think we should both just call in sick and tell Storybrooke to fuck off.”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way, Emma.”

“Sure it does. You could work from home and I could be on call.”

“So that we may lounge and heal, I’m assuming,” Regina laughed softly.

“Exactly. We need our rest if we’re really going to break that thing in.”

“ _Excuse_ me,” Regina choked out with large eyes as she fought her stiff and combative muscles in order to fully face the blonde. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Swan; but did we not spend an ungodly amount of time doing just that?”

“Nope,” Emma supplied with an easy smile.

“No?”

“Nope,” Emma repeated. “I told you, you owe me, woman. We have to make up for all that lost time.”

Regina arched a brow and cackled at the challenge she heard brewing in her lover’s voice. “Are you suggesting seven days of this,” Regina gulped as she increased the distance between them.

Emma grinned and wiggled her brows. “I didn’t say how long, Regina.”

“What does that even _mean_ , Emma,” Regina asked with slight chuckle. She shook her head at the sheriff and kept to her side of the bed. The devious twinkle in Emma’s eyes set Regina’s hairs on edge and her stomach tightened instinctively at the fresh wave of darkened lust that clouded Emma’s vision.

“It just means it could take us a while. I think I need a lot of practice,” came the faux studious reply.

“Oh no. I’d say you’ve mastered your craft quite well . . . How long is a while,” Regina practically squeaked at the thought of Emma Swan between her legs with her new favorite toy.

“Hmm,” Emma sighed as she pretended to think. “What was that you said last week,” Emma asked sweetly as she threw the mayor’s words back in her face. “Oh yeah, ‘until I say otherwise’. I’d say that applies to this too.”

Regina balked at the implication and ignored the heat that crawled through her hopelessly aching limbs. “Not a chance in hell, Emma Swan,” Regina huffed haughtily as they stared each other down.

Emma simply shrugged as she mentally accepted the challenge. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Regina’s. “I guess we’ll see, Madam Mayor,” the sheriff retorted as she pulled the mayor into her arms.

***

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last tidbit: here are the names of the actual one-shots that made up this one story:
> 
> *Yuletide Trauma (I went ahead and posted it separately)  
> It Takes a Swan  
> Familiar Territory  
> Caller Number 5  
> Breaking Point  
> Now You Know  
> Speechless  
> Technique  
> Contrition  
> Until Further Notice  
> Lock Jaw  
> Double Dipping
> 
> Note to future self, never merge a bunch of stories together EVER again in life. This was a total bitch.
> 
> Catch you all in the summer. Much love! ;-*


End file.
